


Victor's Victory

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Premarital Sex, Spanking, Sparring, Stargazing, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Enthusiastic Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor loved to fight. That's why he made a training room in the first place, so, of course, he had to invite his favorite Civil Corps leader and boyfriend to train with him. However, sparring wasn't the only way they got all hot and sweaty.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Victor Tops in More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Note that my builder Victor is trans bc I'm trans, so he's got a vagina in this. just a warning before the fic in case the tags were unclear

Victor had finally set up a training room in his house. He had everything a person could need. A training dummy, a punching bag, a fitness mat, arm stretchers, and more. Well, maybe not a weapons rack, but he didn't have a factory just yet, and he could always add in a weapons rack later.

Anyway, more importantly, it had an open area for sparring. Which meant one thing.

Victor rushed out of his house, searching for a certain man with red hair.

“Oof! Sorry!” Victor apologized when he ran into someone. Turned out it was Sam.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Sam questioned, a hand on her hip.

“Well, I finally set up a training room, and I figured that since it was fall, Arlo might want to test it out with me,” Victor rambled.

“And no other reason why you’re asking Arlo in particular?” Sam inquired, one eyebrow quirked up slightly.

“What? I can’t ask my own boyfriend to spar with me?”

“I’m just joshing ya,” Sam grinned. “Arlo should be out running. Better catch him before he tires himself out too much.”

“Thanks!” Victor said.

“Careful not to run into anyone else!” Sam advised as Victor ran off to get Arlo.

Victor found Arlo easily.

“ARLO!” Victor shouted and then watched his boyfriend promptly trip over some branches that were in his path.

Arlo quickly got up and brushed himself off before pretending that he definitely did just trip.

“Hey, Victor,” Arlo greeted. “What do you need?”

“You to stop tripping all over yourself, first of all,” Victor giggled as Arlo flushed slightly. “But actually, I was wondering if you’d like to check out the training room I just set up.”

That made Arlo perk up in the most adorable fashion.

“Really?” Arlo asked, a smile starting to spread on his face. “Then what are we waiting for?”

The two of them sprinted over to Victor’s workshop, but neither of them were winded by the time they got there.

Victor ushered Arlo inside and showed off his training room.

“Here it is!” Victor declared as he allowed Arlo to look around.

“Any chance I could get you to do something like this at the Civil Corps?” Arlo asked, and Victor laughed goodnaturedly.

“Of course! You’ll have to pay me though.”

“What? No discounts for your boyfriend?” Arlo teased, going over towards Victor to hug him.

“Nope! Nice try though!” Victor grinned. “So are we going to spar or what?”

“Why else would I be here?”

With that, they separated from the hug and got into fighting stances. Arlo schooled his expression into something serious while Victor had a somewhat manic smile on his face.

They paused for a second before Victor launched forward, going for two punches in quick succession before rolling over to the side to dodge Arlo’s own punches.

“You’re gonna have to stop using the same moves all the time!” Victor taunted as he aimed a kick towards Arlo, who managed to dodge it by backing away out of range.

“I could say the same to you,” Arlo retorted, going in for another punch, which did manage to hit Victor. It was no matter though because Victor managed to get a few hits on Arlo immediately afterward.

As Arlo was gearing up for another attack, Victor managed to get behind him and deliver a powerful kick. Arlo went down, and Victor pinned him for good measure.

“Wanna try again, pretty boy?” Victor grinned down at Arlo.

“Of course!” Arlo declared, his breathing a little on the heavy side.

They sparred several times after that, with Victor being the victor in each round, each with him managing to pin Arlo down.

“When did you get so strong?” Arlo breathed out, his voice rough and heavy.

“You know...I can’t recall,” Victor answered, lightening his grip on Arlo’s wrists to run his hands over Arlo’s arms. “Been a little busy with commissions lately.”

“Well, um,” Arlo choked out as Victor’s face got a little closer. His eyes flickered to Victor’s lips. Victor didn’t miss the movement, but he did purposefully ignore it.

“I _have_ been going to the Hazardous Ruins a lot. I needed a bunch of tempering liquid and valves. I actually still need a bit more tempering liquid for hardened clay, though I guess I can do that later. We are training together right now after all!” Victor feigned innocence, but he could absolutely feel Arlo’s erection poking his ass.

“Yeah,” Arlo breathed out, his gaze now devouring Victor, who had taken off his shirt about half-way through their sparring session, leaving only an undershirt on. It was very clear that Arlo wasn’t listening to a word Victor was saying, otherwise, he’d have advised that Victor get his tempering liquid by commissioning the Civil Corps so he wouldn’t constantly be running off into danger.

“I need to go to the Church at some point to get some rainbow flower seeds,” Victor rambled, taking advantage of the fact that Arlo was too distracted to form any kind of coherent thought. Victor encouraged this behavior as he slowly undid Arlo’s bandana. “People have been requesting more items that use pigments, and, to make those, I need rainbow flowers and nitre.”

“Uh-huh,” Arlo said. He moved his hands to touch Victor, but they were pinned down once again, this time to Arlo’s sides. Victor teased Arlo by giving him a peck on the nose, which led to Arlo pouting slightly.

“Maybe while I’m there I’ll grab some large planter boxes. I got some large crop seeds from the Mysterious Man, so I’m looking forward to growing those soon,” Victor continued. He would keep this up for as long as it took, and he knew he could last longer than Arlo when it came to this game. “Although I’m not really too excited to give relics to the church, but they’re the only ones who offer certain things around here.”

“Mm-mm,” Arlo hummed, clearly trying to stretch this game out for as long as possible. He usually cracked around this point though, so Victor decided that it was a good time to start pushing him.

“You know, Arlo,” Victor started, moving his hands away from Arlo’s wrists to rest on his chest. Arlo knew better than to touch after Victor implicitly said he couldn’t. “You haven’t been saying much. How’s the Civil Corps going? Do you need any help with anything?”

“It’s go-good. Don’t have a-anything we need done,” Arlo stuttered, actually giving a proper response now that he had been directly addressed. “Come on, Victor.”

Arlo tried to roll up his hips, but the way Victor was sitting on him made it difficult for him to move too much. Victor did his best to stop himself from grinning, but he was pretty sure he failed as he tilted his head in mock confusion.

“What do you mean?” Victor asked.

“You know what I mean,” Arlo growled, but he didn’t move, although his fists did tighten.

“No, dear, I’m afraid I don’t,” Victor’s grin turned predatory. “Please tell me.”

Victor watched gleefully as Arlo struggled with the battle between his pride and his desperation. Eventually, Arlo’s desperation won out.

“Pl-please, Victor,” Arlo begged. “Touch me. Give me some relief down there.”

“Oh!” Victor gasped in mock surprise, as if he had just now noticed Arlo’s erection. “You mean this!”

Victor rolled his hips and delighted in the moan that rang out from Arlo.

“Yes! Please!”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific if you want more, baby,” Victor teased, hips stilling as he went to leisurely unzip Arlo’s jacket.

Victor’s hands moved up Arlo’s torso in a motion to take off the jacket, leaving Arlo wearing the same amount of clothing as Victor himself. However, Victor had no doubt that Arlo was feeling infinitely more naked.

Victor gently swiped his thumb over the fabric of Arlo’s tank top where Arlo’s nipple was. Arlo gave a gasp as Victor swiped over it once again.

God. Victor really wanted to get his mouth on him.

There was no good reason to deny himself that, so he teased the waistband of Arlo’s pants, only to run his hands underneath the tank top, which caused Arlo to whine.

“Victor, darlin’, quit teasin’,” Arlo requested, his face beautifully flushed and his voice even rougher than before.

Victor pretended to think about the request for a moment before offering Arlo a single roll of his hips and pushing the tank top up enough for the fabric to bunch up above Arlo’s pecs.

“Hm, I don’t think I will,” Victor said. “Teasing you is just too much fun.”

With that, Victor bent down to suck at one of Arlo’s nipples, a hand coming up to tease the other one. Victor’s other hand busied itself by playing with Arlo’s waistband.

“Shit! Victor!” Arlo moaned out. “Come on, darlin’, please!”

Victor ignored Arlo’s pleas. Instead, he started kissing up towards Arlo’s neck, biting and sucking wherever he saw fit as his thumbs rubbed circles at Arlo’s hip.

Victor bit at Arlo’s earlobe and spoke into his ear once he broke away.

“Think we should take this to the bed, baby?” Victor asked.

“Yes! Come on, please, darlin'!” Arlo exclaimed.

After that enthusiastic consent, Victor shifted his body just enough to be able to pick up Arlo.

“Holy fuck, Victor,” Arlo shouted as Victor carried him over to the bed. “Do I even weigh anything to you, darlin’?”

“Nope!” Victor cheerfully responded as he placed Arlo on the bed. “Why? Should I pick you up more often?”

“Um,” Arlo’s face went red as he looked away from Victor and as his voice got quieter. “Maybe…”

“I’ll do anything you want, baby,” Victor stated. “All you have to do is ask.”

“I do,” Arlo complained, and Victor chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, but you’re never specific enough,” Victor moved to fully remove Arlo’s tank top, Arlo’s hair getting disheveled in the process. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me exactly?”

“I’m plenty clear,” Arlo pointed out. “You’re just a bastard.”

“Maybe I am, but can you blame me when your begging sounds so sweet?” Victor stated, and Arlo’s breath hitched.

“I,” Arlo flustered before getting an angry and determined expression. “Just kiss me.”

“Of course, dear,” Victor decided to give Arlo what he actually wanted instead of being pedantic, but he was still a little bit of a bastard by pulling away after only a simple firm press of his lips against Arlo’s.

“Victor!” Arlo whined. He pouted, which Victor found absolutely adorable, and he couldn’t resist going in for another soft kiss, although not anywhere near deep enough to satisfy Arlo to any degree. “Kiss me properly, dammnit!”

“Properly, huh?” Victor smirked. “And what precisely does that entail?”

“Well, uh,” Arlo flustered, and Victor decided to make a little harder on Arlo by kissing and biting up and down his neck. “It’s, uh, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Victor taunted, and that’s precisely when Arlo broke.

“Just!” Arlo grabbed the fabric of Victor’s undershirt and smashed their lips together. Arlo bit Victor’s bottom lip, causing a moan to bubble out of Victor, and Arlo took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue diving into Victor’s mouth like he was exploring ruins.

Victor returned the kiss with just as much vigor, and Arlo took that time to rush his hands over every inch of Victor that he could reach before stopping to clutch the back of Victor’s undershirt.

Soon enough, however, Victor parted from the kiss, leaning back just enough for Arlo to realize that he was chasing after Victor’s lips. He pouted again once he realized what Victor was doing.

“Another, darlin’?” Arlo asked, his words just at the edge of begging, and Victor found himself fulfilling the request, the kiss lasting for a much longer period of time as a reward for Arlo asking instead of simply taking.

This time, it was Arlo who broke the kiss. He tugged at Victor’s undershirt.

“Off,” Arlo demanded, so Victor complied, removing the undershirt and reveling in the way Arlo’s gaze roamed over him.

“No touching,” Victor ordered, so Arlo kept his hands clutched at his sides. “Now, I’m going to take my time, and you’re going to beg for me, alright, baby?”

Arlo whimpered, but he nodded.

“Good.”

Now that Arlo’s chest was on full display, Victor felt up the muscles on his arms and ran his hands down his chest. Oh, it really was going to be fun to lick those abs.

But Victor wasn’t going to do that quite yet. He spent a few minutes just touching, his fingers memorizing every dip and curve, and, when Victor got impatient with doing that, he switched to doing much the same with his mouth.

Arlo was breathing heavy as Victor kissed and licked and bit all over his chest, which was salty with sweat.

Victor was basically in heaven, licking in between Arlo’s pecs and tracing the outlines of his abs produced the most beautiful sounds from Arlo, which were slowly getting louder as Victor continued his ministrations. 

Victor had a particularly nice time once he had reached the start of Arlo’s hip. Arlo gave a choked cry as Victor hooked his pants with a finger and began to pull them down.

“Please, please, Victor, darlin’, please, come on, please,” Arlo rambled out, looking absolutely desperate despite the fact that his dick had barely been touched. His face was flushed, and he was already starting to cry. That, combined with the many, many marks Victor had attacked Arlo with made him look amazing just lying there in his black boxer briefs with his erection clearly straining against them.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby,” Victor reassured, going in to caress Arlo’s face and to wipe away the beginnings of some tears. “I’ll take care of you, Arlo, I promise.”

Victor lightly kissed Arlo’s forehead, then the bridge of his nose, then his cheeks, and, finally, firmly kissed him on the lips. Victor pulled away only to give Arlo yet another kiss.

And Victor kissed him again and again, and he kissed him down his chest until he reached the waistband of Arlo’s boxer briefs, and he absolutely couldn’t resist leaving a few love bites around Arlo’s thighs, especially given how sensitive Arlo was there and the sounds he made with every bite, but, eventually, Victor got to the point where he was getting ready to get to the main event.

Finally, Victor pulled down Arlo’s boxer briefs, and his mouth watered seeing Arlo’s dick all wet and slick with precum.

So, obviously, Victor licked up from the base to the tip, and the relief had Arlo moaning in ecstasy.

Victor gave a few more licks and kisses before swallowing the length, an action that had Arlo crying out and breaking the rules by gripping a hand into Victor’s hair.

Victor allowed it, and he moaned around the cock as Arlo pulled at his hair. Soon though, Arlo started getting louder and louder, so Victor put a vice grip on Arlo’s hips as he pulled off.

As he expected, Arlo attempted to buck up to get Victor’s mouth back on him, but Victor’s grip prevented him from going anywhere, leaving him perfectly denied. And, of course, noisy.

“Please, please, come on, please, Victor, let me cum, please, please, baby, Victor, darlin’!” Arlo babbled, but Victor wasn’t going to give him mercy just yet.

“You wanna cum, baby?”

“Yes, yes! Please, Victor, please, please, let me cum, let me cum, please!” Arlo begged as Victor leisurely touched Arlo’s thighs and calves.

“Do you think you deserve it, baby?” Victor asked, and he watched Arlo’s eyes widen with the realization that he _had_ broken the rules. “Or maybe I should punish you first. What do you think, Arlo, dear?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Arlo gasped out. “Please punish me, darlin’!”

“You think you deserve punishment?” Victor pushed, and, boy, did Arlo deliver.

“Yes! Please! Fuck, Victor, please, please punish me. I’ve been bad, fuck, babe, please, please, Victor, please,” Arlo dissolved into a mess of ‘please’ and ‘Victor,’ so Victor interrupted the stream by giving Arlo a hard spank, the cry coming from Arlo quickly dissolving into a moan.

Victor manhandled Arlo into a position where it was easier to spank him, so Victor gave a few spanks in quick succession, each one having Arlo giving out gasps and moans.

“Thank you! Ah, fuck! Victor!” Arlo blathered as Victor watched his ass turn from pale to a rosy pink. By that point, Arlo was sobbing, so Victor ran a hand down Arlo’s back in a soothing motion before rubbing his asschecks to offer some relief from the burn.

“You did so good for me, baby,” Victor comforted. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you darling?”

After about a minute of heavy breathing coming from Arlo, and after his tears had more or less subsided, Arlo managed to speak.

“Please, please, fuck me,” Arlo whispered.

“What was that, dear? I didn’t quite catch that,” Victor grinned as Arlo gave him a soft glare.

“Victor,” Arlo growled. “Fuck me.”

“So demanding,” Victor mocked, but he was reaching for the lube and spreading a good amount on his fingers already.

Victor entered in a single finger, pumping it back and forth to loosen up Arlo before adding in a second finger.

Victor pumped a few times before starting to scissor his fingers, watching Arlo’s reactions carefully to make sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable. Of course, most of it was Arlo panting and giving off soft moans.

Which wouldn’t do at all, so Victor curled up his fingers to stimulate Arlo’s prostate, and Arlo gave an absolutely beautiful moan as he arched off the bed. Victor used the hand that wasn’t being used to pleasure Arlo to hold down his hips to prevent movement.

“Stay still, baby,” Victor cooed, making sure Arlo was loose enough as he added in a third finger.

“Victor, please just fuck me already!” Arlo begged, and, when Victor hit his prostate again, he babbled a mixture of ‘please’ and ‘fuck,’ words which quickly changed to exclusively moans as Arlo lost the ability to form works properly.

“I’ve got to prepare you first, darling,” Victor conversed, although Arlo was plenty prepared already.

After torturing Arlo for a little bit longer, Victor leaned down to bite at Arlo’s neck and ear before speaking again.

“Do you have a preference for which dick you want?” Victor saw as Arlo went nearly cross-eyed at the thought of finally being fucked but having to make an actual decision with his lust-filled mind first.

“Ahh, fuck, Victor, I-I,” Arlo attempted to form any kind of sentence.

“Arlo,” Victor stated firmly.

“The curved one!” Arlo finally cracked.

“The green or the pink?”

“Pink! God! Victor! Please, please, fuck me, please!” Arlo pleaded, so Victor slowly pulled out his fingers, and Arlo clenched at the loss, whimpering.

Victor took off his pants and underwear and got out his harness and put it on. He also found his pink dildo, which was curved and had small ridges decorating it, and attached it to the harness.

Honestly, the pink dildo was one of Victor’s favorites. It always made Arlo scream.

Victor lubed it up and started to line it up. He gently held onto Arlo’s thighs as he did so.

“Are you ready, baby?” Victor asked.

“Yes! Please! Fuck! Fuck me already!” Arlo shouted, impatient with Victor’s own patience. So Victor decided to stop making Arlo wait.

Victor plunged into Arlo in one solid movement, and Arlo keened.

“Fuck, yes! Finally!” Arlo wiggled his hips when he realized that Victor wasn’t moving. “Darlin’, please move.”

“Just letting you adjust.”

“I’m fine,” Arlo hissed. “Just wreck me.”

Well, Victor couldn’t possibly turn down that request.

Victor adjusted his grip to hold down a little more tightly, slowly pulling out before setting a brutal pace, slamming into Arlo and barely giving him time to breathe.

“Fuck!” Arlo screamed once he managed to catch his breath. He grasped at the sheets as Victor continued to pound into him. “Please! More! Fuck!” 

“More?” Victor asked, voice breathy as the harness pressed nicely against his clit as he thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, harder, fuck, please,” Arlo blathered.

So Victor gripped tighter onto Arlo’s hips and put more power into his thrusts, making sure to aim for Arlo’s prostate with each motion.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck, Victor, yes!” Arlo moaned, his words getting more and more incoherent as Victor fucked him harder.

“You’re doing so good darling, taking my cock so well,” Victor rambled. “You look so pretty like this, covered in hickeys and being fucked by my cock, moaning my name and begging for more. Aren’t you just fucking gorgeous?”

The bed frame was shaking, and Victor might be more concerned about it breaking if he wasn’t concentrating so much on fucking Arlo’s brains out.

Arlo had gotten to the point where Victor was pretty sure he had forgotten his own name.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Victor questioned, only to be met with moans and Arlo more enthusiastically meeting his thrusts. “Why don’t you cum for me, Arlo?”

Victor took one of his hands off of Arlo’s hip to start rubbing and stroking at Arlo’s dick, and, almost immediately after Victor began doing that, there was a stream of white as Arlo came.

Victor continued stroking Arlo through his orgasm, stopping when Arlo was finished.

Wow. What a sight.

Arlo was truly and completely fucked out - Victor doubted that he was conscious - and he looked particularly erotic with the streaks of cum over his stomach.

Victor couldn’t just sit there forever though. He carefully pulled out, and Arlo groaned as Victor did so, his hole clenching on nothing once Victor was fully out.

Victor took off his harness, putting the dildo to the side for cleaning later, and he wet a cleaning cloth to wash off the drying cum off of Arlo.

Once Victor had done that, he gently caressed Arlo’s hair and left soft kisses over his face.

Eventually, Arlo managed to come to.

“You doin’ alright, baby?” Victor questioned, still playing with Arlo’s hair.

“Just a lil’ brain dead,” Arlo slurred, his eyes coming into focus to stare up at Victor. “You’re so pretty.”

Victor couldn’t stop himself from smiling, a hand coming up to his face to hide his blush.

“Nooo, I wanna see your pretty face,” Arlo whined, pulling Victor’s hands away from his face. “Ah, it’s my lovely boyfriend!”

“Arlo-” Victor flustered, looking away from Arlo, but Arlo wasn’t having any of that.

“Kiss me, please, darlin’?” Arlo tilted Victor’s head so that he was facing Arlo, who was looking at Victor with pleading eyes.

It made Victor’s heart flip, and there was no way he could have stopped himself from leaning forward and taking that sweet kiss from Arlo.

Arlo must have really been really out of it, Victor thought as Arlo pulled away and stared at Victor with a dopey and loving grin.

“I love you,” Arlo muttered, and Victor went bright red, despite the fact that he, himself, had said ‘I love you’ to Arlo many, many times.

Victor buried his face in his hands, muttering his own ‘I love you, too’, but Arlo once again took Victor’s hands into his own and went in for a kiss.

It was so, so gentle, and Victor found himself melting into it, allowing Arlo to control the tempo here.

Arlo let go of one of Victor’s hands to trail up his arm, eventually coming to rest on Victor’s check as he deepened the kiss.

It was slow. Languid. As if Arlo had all the time in the world, and, fuck if it wasn’t doing things to Victor.

When Arlo parted, it was Victor who was dipping in for another kiss, which Arlo gave freely. Arlo’s hands began to explore the expanse of Victor’s back.

Arlo eventually drew away from the kiss once again, and he started to kiss and nip at Victor’s neck.

“Arlo…” Victor breathed out. “You don’t really gotta return the favor…”

“I want to,” Arlo said, moving on from Victor’s neck to his collarbone.

Arlo slowly kissed over Victor’s chest, from his collarbone to his top surgery scars to his stomach until he reached the area between Victor’s thighs.

Arlo softly ran his hands over Victor’s thighs, giving them a quick kiss before licking a strip up Victor’s vulva.

Arlo started to languidly eat out Victor like it was something he should savor. Like if he didn’t take every moment to appreciate it now, he would never again get the chance to.

Victor barely even realized he was muffling his sounds into the back of his hand until Arlo had taken his hand.

“I wanna hear you, darlin’,” Arlo said gently, and Victor felt himself practically becoming liquid as Arlo went back down on him to pull mewls and moans out of Victor.

As Victor’s moans got louder, Arlo’s licking and sucking became more enthusiastic. Victor found his hand on Arlo’s head, pulling at his hair and feeling the faint vibrations of Arlo groaning as Victor began to grind himself on Arlo’s tongue.

“Fuck, about to cum…” Victor mumbled, only for Arlo to slow down. “Baaabe!”

Arlo looked up at Victor with a shit-eating grin.

“You’re not the only one who’s a little bit of a bastard,” Arlo stated, and Victor felt his heart explode inside his chest.

“Holy shit, I love you,” Victor stumbled out, and Arlo choked out a laugh.

“I’m over here eating you out after you fucked me half to death and _that’s_ what makes you love me?” Arlo questioned. “Me being a bit of a bastard?”

“You’re so serious and dutiful all the time,” Victor explained. “Can you blame me for loving the parts of you that others don’t get to see that often?”

“...You’re real sweet, darlin’,” Arlo blushed.

“Come kiss me, you bastard man,” Victor demanded, and so Arlo delivered. Victor didn’t really care that he could taste himself on Arlo’s lips, so he kissed Arlo silly.

When they parted, Arlo was looking a little dizzy, and, to be completely honest, Victor was feeling a little dizzy himself.

“Ready to continue?” Victor asked, rubbing a thumb over Arlo’s cheekbone.

“Yeah,” Arlo responded, so Victor pinned him down to sit on his face. Arlo didn’t need much more direction than that as he went right back to work, more enthusiastically than before.

At this angle, Victor could more easily grind against Arlo’s mouth, especially with Arlo supporting Victor’s thighs.

“Fuck, Arlo,” Victor breathed out. “’m getting close.”

This time Arlo sped up instead of slowing down, and Victor soon found himself orgasming.

“Fuck, holy shit,” Victor said once he rode out his orgasm. “You’re so good at that, holy fuck.”

“Gotta at least try to be on your level,” Arlo commented. “My ass is gonna be sore for days.”

“I only gave you what you wanted,” Victor pointed out.

“Yeah, after making me beg for it.”

“What can I say? I love seeing you all desperate and needy.”

“That’s-” Arlo turned red.

“Babe, you just ate me out after I fucked your brains out. How are you still so cute?”

“Wha-? I’m not cute?” Arlo said.

“Hmm,” Victor pretended to think for a moment. “Incorrect! You’re absolutely adorable! Obviously, I’m your boyfriend, so I am clearly the authority on this.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re real cute, too,” Arlo tried to counter, but Victor just smiled.

“I sure am!”

“Modest too,” Arlo joked, and Victor rolled his eyes.

“Well I didn’t say _that_.”

Arlo smiled that dopey smile of his and leaned in to kiss Victor, which Victor returned.

“You wanna take a bath?” Victor questioned. “We’re both pretty gross and sweaty.”

“Yeah,” Arlo agreed. “You might have to help me up though.”

“Of course, darling. Just let me start running the bath, and I’ll carry you over there. Rest here for now.”

“Sounds good to me.”

And so Victor started running a bath. He checked to make sure that the water was the right temperature before going back to the bedroom to find Arlo half asleep.

“Arlo, dear, wake up,” Victor tapped on Arlo’s face, and he blinked up blearily. “Alright, babe, I’m gonna pick you up.”

After giving Arlo a moment to process the statement, Victor picked up Arlo in a bridal carry.

“Woah!” Arlo was suddenly very much awake. “Give a guy some warning.”

“I absolutely gave you plenty of warning,” Victor said. “You knew I was coming back after I ran the bath, and I said I was gonna pick you up before I actually did.”

“I suppose you did.”

“You’re just still surprised that I can carry you like you weigh nothing,” Victor pointed out.

“I swear you weren’t this strong when you first came to Portia.”

“I really wasn’t!” Victor laughed as he carried Arlo over to the bath, which was now filled, and gently placed him in the water.

“There we go,” Victor announced. “The first step to not being super gross.”

“You only got here like a year ago,” Arlo stated. “How did you possibly get this jacked in a year?”

“I mean, mostly gathering materials and stuff. Being a builder requires that kind of strength.”

“Bullshit. Higgins has been a builder for years and is nowhere near as strong.”

“I’ve taken you’ve sparred him before?” Victor asked. “He’s pretty easy to take down.”

“Exactly. So how come Higgins isn’t as strong as you if doing the work of a builder isn’t what makes you so jacked.”

“Well, first off, I’m not a coward,” Victor said. “Higgins tends to refuse any commissions when they involve fighting. I go into the Hazardous Ruins for fun in addition to getting whatever materials I might need.”

“You should be more careful!” Arlo demanded, and Victor laughed.

“It’s fine, especially if I go to lower level ruins. You’ve seen me in action, haven’t you? I’ve gotten to the point where I can beat the bosses in the Sewer Ruins in, like, less than ten hits.”

“That’s true…” Arlo blushed slightly, and that’s when Victor realized that Arlo was once again fully erect.

“Babe. We literally just had sex.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so hot!” Arlo defended, and he blushed even harder at his own words.

“I was just talking about my Hazardous Ruins experience, babe,” Victor grinned. “Although I can keep talking about them if you want?”

“Uhm,” Arlo looked up towards Victor as he finally got into the bathtub with Arlo, straddling him.

“Maybe you should come with me next time. Watch me beat up some monsters up close and personal,” Victor suggested. “But, right now, I’m gonna ride you. That alright, Captain?”

“Ye-yeah,” Arlo answered.

“Great, then I’m gonna grab some lube.” Victor got up from out of the bath, being careful as to not slip and grabbing some silicone-based lube that he kept in the bathroom cabinets. He popped the cap. “Mind doing the honors?”

Victor got back in the tub, and Arlo brought up one of his hands so that Victor could squirt some lube over them.

Now, to be fair, it was less Arlo fingering Victor and more Victor fucking himself on Arlo’s fingers, but it was so much fun to watch Arlo drool over him.

“Alright, babe, I’m ready,” Victor announced. “And if I don’t get your dick inside me right now, I’m gonna fuckin riot.”

“Shouldn’t you grab a condom first?” Arlo had the brain capacity to ask.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, should probably do that first,” Victor once again got back up from the tub to grab a condom, which, for some reason, he only kept in the bedroom. He was as fast as possible in grabbing it, and, when he returned, he had already ripped open the packet.

“Okay, babe, I’ve got the condom.” Victor went through the motions of putting the condom on Arlo, along with the motions of getting back in the bathtub. “And now I’m gonna ride your dick.”

With that, Victor lowered himself onto Arlo’s cock with a moan, giving himself some time to adjust before moving.

“Fuck, babe, your dick always fills me up so nicely,” Victor rambled, bouncing himself on Arlo’s cock and getting faster as he got a rhythm going. “It’s fucking perfect. It’s the perfect size and the perfect shape, and ohhh, fuck, Arlo!”

The water around them was sloshing around, and they were certainly going to have to clean up the wet floor afterward, but neither of them were very concerned about that particular issue.

Arlo had his hands on Victor’s waist, acting as a kind of support. It didn’t particularly matter how tightly Arlo gripped onto him, as almost nothing slowed Victor down when he got like this.

“Fuck, darling, Victor, I’m gonna cum,” Arlo announced.

“Don’t cum,” Victor breathed out, but he did not slow down. “Hold out for a little bit longer.”

“Fuck.” Arlo found himself gripping tighter to Victor’s waist, but, again, that didn’t really do much to deter Victor’s pace. If anything, Victor went faster.

“Just a little bit longer, Arlo,” Victor gasped. “Be a good boy for me, won’t you?”

“Victor, come on, please,” Arlo begged. He really couldn’t hold out for much longer.

Victor clenched around Arlo as he had his own orgasm.

“Alright, baby, you can cum,” Victor moaned out, and, pretty much immediately, Arlo came.

“Fuck,” Victor sighed. He rested for a moment before removing himself from Arlo’s softening cock. Victor took off the condom and threw it away into the bathroom trash can. “Holy fuck, babe. I’m gonna have bruises on my hips for a week.”

“It’s payback,” Arlo retorted, and Victor laughed.

“Alright, fair enough.” That was when Victor took a look at their surroundings. “Geez, we’re really gonna have to clean up.”

“Wasn’t that what this bath was for in the first place?” Arlo inquired.

“Looks like we just got dirty again,” Victor said good-naturedly. “But I had fun. You?”

“Certainly did, darling.”

“I love you,” Victor said, giving Arlo a soft kiss.

“I love you, too,” Arlo responded once he pulled away from the kiss. “But we really should clean up.”

“Boo, cleaning.”

“You were just saying the same thing a minute ago.”

“It’s different when _I_ say it,” Victor insisted, but the two of them quickly cleaned up the mess they made, drained the bath, and proceeded to take a shower to actually clean themselves off.

Victor made some dinner for the both of them - some crispy salmon with sauce because that’s what Victor had ingredients for, not to mention it was one of his personal favorites, and he and Arlo made light conversation as they ate.

“You can stay over if you want,” Victor when they were nearing the end of their meal. “I’ve got to go check to make sure my furnaces are fueled, but I’ll be free for the rest of the night.”

“That might be nice,” Arlo gave a slight smile that had Victor’s heart pounding in his chest.

“There’s some books over on that bookshelf if you wanna pick up and start reading any of them,” Victor suggested. “So you don’t get too bored waiting for me.”

With that, Victor checked on his furnaces, getting a little annoyed by the fact that he had run out of wood, so he made a bunch of his hardwood into regular wood to finish up the task.

When Victor got back inside, Arlo was reading one of the books, the one Victor had about the history of swords, and Victor couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Arlo looked so focused on the book, and Victor didn’t want to interrupt, so he did some light cleaning, along with moving a few pieces of furniture around.

At some point, Victor looked over to where Arlo sat to find him staring at Victor.

“Are you always this active?” Arlo questioned, and Victor blushed slightly.

“I like to stay busy,” Victor answered. “I’m not all that good at sitting still.”

“You’ve got all these books.” Arlo gestured to the very full bookshelf that Victor did indeed have.

“I’ve only read about half of those…” Victor admitted.

“Half!?” Arlo exclaimed. “You’ve read half of them!?”

“I know! It isn’t all that much!” Victor defended, only for Arlo to stand up and put his hands on Victor’s shoulders.

“That’s amazing!” Arlo declared. “You’re pretty much the busiest person I know, and you’ve found the time to read half of those books?”

“I mean...I get bored if I’m only doing physical stuff,” Victor tapped on the side of his head. “Gotta keep the mind awake, you know?”

“I think that was the most roundabout way I’ve ever heard you accept a compliment.”

“I’m...not used to being complimented on my intellect,” Victor said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh? Then what are talking to Gust about all the time?” Arlo questioned, and Victor got an almost deer-in-the-headlights expression.

“Oh, uh, I-you see, Gust just likes using me as a sounding board for architectural design!”

“You’re giving advice on every other sentence,” Arlo pointed out. “And a lot of these books are on architectural design.”

“I found a few of those in the ruins…”

“And the rest of them?” Arlo pushed.

“From other sources…”

“Darling,” Arlo said sternly but lovingly.

“That’s playing dirty!” Victor gasped. “You can’t just use a pet name! That’s not fair!”

“Baby,” Arlo put a hand on Victor’s chin, and Victor’s legs practically turned into jello.

“You’re gonna make me want another round if you keep being so doting,” Victor brought his hands up to cup either side of Arlo’s face.

They kissed lightly, quick and loving.

“You gonna tell me what’s with all the architectural design stuff?” Arlo asked, and Victor sighed.

“Damn. And here I thought I could distract with sex,” Victor pouted, and Arlo laughed goodnaturedly.

“Sorry, darlin’, but my ass hurts, and my refractory period when it comes to orgasms isn’t nearly as insane as your’s.”

“Alright, alright, fair enough,” Victor laughed before slipping into a more worried expression. “I wasn’t too rough, was I? I can get you something if you need it, or, if it’s really serious we can always go to Dr. Xu-”

“Darling, I’m fine,” Arlo interrupted. “I promise.”

“Okay...if you’re sure, but I’m getting you a glass of water, and you can’t say no to that.”

“Okay, I’ll accept the glass of water.”

Victor grabbed some water and started steeping some tea while he was at it. He brought the water over to Arlo and left again to come back with a tea set.

“You really didn’t have to make tea,” Arlo mentioned, sipping some of his water.

“I wanted to,” Victor countered. “Besides, it loosens the tongue.”

“Did you get that advice from Isaac?”

“My Aunt Kendra, actually,” Victor corrected. “I swear that woman was a spy before she went to the mountains to herd sheep.”

“Is the tea to loosen my tongue or yours?” Arlo inquired.

“Both, neither,” Victor shrugged. “I just think it tastes nice.”

Victor poured both Arlo and himself some red tea.

“You know...Paulie really does not like red tea, but he loves spicy tea. Weird too because Isaac is the opposite. Likes red tea, but he hates spicy tea. Says spicy tea is an abomination and that no one should drink it,” Victor rambled.

“And your own personal opinion?” Arlo asked.

“I like them both!” Victor stated. “I also like milk tea, but it’s not very popular in town.”

“You just like tea, don’t you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Victor took a deep swallow of his tea, appreciating the warmth that settled in his stomach before speaking again. “When I was younger, I wanted to become an architect.”

Arlo’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything. He just sipped at his tea.

“It didn’t really work out,” Victor continued. “I studied a bunch, and I made the most beautiful blueprints, you wouldn’t believe, but I could never pass the written test, no matter how many times I took it. I was the best of the best when it came to the practical stuff, but I couldn’t do theory if my life depended on it.”

“Like how I keep failing the Flying Pigs exam,” Arlo sympathized, and Victor nodded.

“Yeah, pretty much. I never even got close to passing the written test, which is probably why I’m not all that used to being complimented on my smarts. It doesn’t matter how pretty you can build a bridge if the highest grade you can get on the examination is 40%,” Victor explained. “I gave up when Pa gave me this workshop. I already had the skills to be a builder, and I’m probably better suited for it than architectural work anyway.”

“So most of those architectural books are from…”

“The remnants of my studies, yeah. I don’t really miss doing that stuff too much though. I get to do exactly what I wanted to do as a builder.”

“And what did you want to do?” Arlo questioned.

“Build stuff, of course!” Victor answered. “Besides, there’s something so satisfying about finishing a project, knowing that I made the entire thing myself. In hindsight, I probably would have been miserable as an architect.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Does sitting around making blueprints all day sound like something I’d do?” Victor joked. “I’d have gone insane. Actually, I think I did.”

Victor lightly knocked on his head.

“Lost all sense of shame and idea of societal rules.”

“Is that why I keep finding you climbing all over the roofs of Portia?”

“Nah, I just like to feel tall.”

“You’re gonna break your head open one day.”

“I’m more worried about Toby trying to do the same thing,” Victor said. “That kid’s gonna be a great Civil Corps member one day.”

“Don’t tell him that. We have enough trouble keeping him out of trouble,” Arlo stated.

“If you really thought that, you wouldn’t help him train,” Victor teased. “Who knows? Toby might even become a knight.”

“He’ll have a hard time finding two other knights to certify him.”

“I think if anyone can do it, it’ll be Toby. He’s got an adventurous spirit, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid so disciplined.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He trains every day. He’s taught how to use a sword by Django, he goes to you and the other Civil Corps members for hand-to-hand combat, he’s always going off into the ruins to look for relics and power stones. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that kid take a day off. Sure, he gets into trouble, but he’s got a good heart in him.”

“Huh, I guess you’re right,” Arlo smiled at Victor. “Yeah, Toby’s really gonna be a great Civil Corps member.”

“Means you probably won’t have to worry about the Civil Corps when you go off to join the Flying Pigs.”

“You think I can actually pass the examination at some point?”

“Of course! It’s just gonna take time. And, you’ve got time.” Victor reached out to hold Arlo’s hand.

“I won’t ever stop trying.”

“I know,” Victor grinned. “That’s one of the reasons I love you.”

“My determination?”

“I was gonna say your stubbornness, but determination is a much nicer way to say that.”

They laughed, and they continued talking and sipping tea until they got tired.

“I should probably get going…” Arlo mentioned, noticing the time.

“Stay. My bed’s big enough for two.” Victor rubbed his thumb against Arlo’s knuckles, and he watched any kind of resistance that Arlo had fade away.

“Alright.”

They kissed before going off to bed, wrapping themselves in each other’s warmth.


	2. Victor, You Don’t Have to Spar With Every Person You Talk To, I’m Literally Begging You to Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sfw. Characters that appear in this chapter include, in order, Higgins, Antoine, Sonia, Django, Alice, Oaks, Russo, Martha, Carol, Remington, and Sam. I will not tag all them bc most of them don't have a big enough role in the story for me to care about tagging them.

Arlo was gone when Victor woke up in the morning, and that was almost certainly because it was Wednesday, which was when the Civil Corps trained with Paulie.

Despite Arlo’s absence, Victor was honestly on cloud nine. He spent half the previous day with his boyfriend. They sparred they had sex, twice, and they had meaningful conversation while drinking tea. Not to mention that Arlo stayed the night.

Victor practically had hearts floating around him with how loved he felt. And, well, he certainly had the physical bruises on his hips to remind him of the day.

They did hurt, but Victor liked the soreness of it.

Even though Victor was still a little bit lightheaded from the day before, he threw himself into his duties as a builder, checking his furnaces before going off to the Commerce Guild.

“Good morning, Higgins!” Victor cheerfully greeted as Higgins exited the Commerce Guild. “Don’t trip on the sidewalk as you go back to your workshop!”

“As if I would let myself be bested by something as benign as that,” Higgins responded as he walked away.

“What? We’re not fighting today?”

“Fine, if you want to spar so badly,” Higgins and Victor went to spar, and then Victor promptly kicked his ass, as always. Higgins went back to his workshop stinking of defeat.

Victor grinned at his victory, and then he entered the guild and greeted Antonie.

“Good morning, Antonie! How are you doing?”

“Delightfully,” Antonie answered. “And what about you, Victor? You’re practically glowing today.”

“Really?” Victor flushed slightly. “Must be the skin routine you recommended!”

“It’s something more than that. I can tell,” Antonie insisted. “What happened?”

“I did spend some time with Arlo yesterday,” Victor offered. “I finally finished making a training room in my house, so I invited Arlo over to spar with me.”

“I guess that explains it then,” Antonie nodded. “I don’t think anyone in Portia likes sparring as much as you do.”

“What can I say? I love the thrill of a good fight! Speaking of which, wanna spar?”

“How can I possibly refuse?”

Victor promptly kicked Antonie’s ass, which wasn’t all that much of a surprise because if someone could take the Civil Corps in a fight, they could take pretty much everyone else in town.

“As always, you have exceptional strength,” Antonie complimented.

“It was good to spar with you!” Victor said, and then he grabbed a commission from the board before leaving.

The commission was a simple one - just a few talismans for Remington, so Victor quickly went back to his workshop to make them before going back into town, greeting the people of Portia as he made his way over to Central Plaza where Remington did his rounds after training with Paulie.

“Django! Sonia! How’s the Round Table’s business going?”

“Ah, Victor! Did you come here to spar?” Django asked, completely avoiding Victor’s own question, but he didn’t really mind too much.

“I mean, I’m not going to say no to a good spar,” Victor grinned, and he and Django fought. Victor won, but he always had the distinct feeling that Django was always holding back. That was probably a side effect from always needing to be a little more gentle while teaching Toby.

“One of these days you’re gonna stop holding back,” Victor taunted, and Django offered a secretive smile.

“Maybe when you’re good enough.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” With that, Victor focused his attention more on Sonia. “Do you wanna spar, Sonia?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Obviously, Victor was the victor, but he helped Sonia up at the end of the fight.

“You’re getting better!” Victor complimented.

“You say that every time.”

“And it’s always true!” Victor insisted. “Keep at it!”

With that, Victor continued down Main Street, greeting Alice this time.

“Alice! How’s the shop going?”

“Oh, Victor! It’s going well,” Alice answered. “I recently got a shipment of Dragon Hearts. Would you like to see?”

“Of course!” Victor exclaimed. “Wow, those are beautiful.”

“Rare too, so they’re pretty expensive to stock,” Alice explained. “Usually I wouldn’t have any because their price makes them difficult to sell, but I figured it was about time to try and expand my stock.”

“I’ll buy some,” Victor declared.

“Really?”

“Yeah, they’re one of the main ingredients to make First Aid Kits, and, because I can only find them in the Eufaula Desert, I never have enough Dragon Hearts to make as much as I need.”

“Delightful!”

Victor purchased the flowers and put them in his bag.

“You certainly do get hurt a lot, don’t you?” Alice mentioned with a frown.

“I mean, I guess I do. It’s not really that big of a deal though.”

“You say that, but you’re all beat up,” Alice said, pointing towards Victor’s neck. “What did you even go up against?”

“It wasn’t exactly a monster if you catch my drift.”

“Oh,” Alice blushed. “No wonder you’re so cheery this morning.”

“But if any of the kids ask, it was definitely a really awesome fight,” Victor stated. “Speaking of which, are you free for a quick sparring match?”

“You’re gonna kill yourself one day with all this sparring.”

“Is that a no?”

“Square up, buster.”

“You’re the only one I know who says buster with such seriousness.”

“Are we going to spar or not?” Alice asked, so they went to a more open area to spar. Of course, Victor beat her.

“Thanks for the spar!” Victor said after the match.

“How many people have you even sparred today?” Alice questioned. Victor thought for a moment.

“Five, including you.”

“You have too much energy, man.”

“I have to!” Victor exclaimed. “It wouldn’t do if I was a builder who couldn’t chop down a couple of trees, now would it?”

“The rate at which you can chop down a tree is very impressive.”

“Thank you! And thanks for the flowers! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Victor didn’t even make it to Central Plaza before running into Oaks.

“Victor! Hey!” Oaks greeted. “How’s building going?”

“It’s going good, I’m just delivering a commission now.”

“Wow! It’s not even noon yet!” Oaks complimented.

“It was a relatively simple commission, all things considered. I wanted time to gather resources for the rest of today, so I picked out a commission I could do reasonably quickly.”

“That makes sense.”

“What about you? How are you doing?” Victor then remembered something he had on his person. “Oh, yeah, I made too much apricot juice, would you like some?”

“I’m doing great!” Oaks declared. “And I would like some apricot juice! Thank you!”

“Wanna do a quick spar before I have to get going?” Victor inquired.

“Yeah!” Oaks answered enthusiastically, so they got into their respective fighting stances.

Oaks was a little strange to spar due to his fighting style. It made fighting him all the more interesting. It took a while for Victor to figure out Oak’s style, but, once he did, he was basically undefeated against Oaks.

Of course, that included this match as well.

“You’ve gotten really strong,” Oaks said after the sparring match, and then he gave a huge grin. “I really like sparring with you!”

“I like sparring with you too, Oaks!” Victor returned the compliment. “Your fighting style keeps things interesting.”

With that, Victor and Oaks went on their respective ways, and Victor finally managed to get to Central Plaza. He could Remington on the other side, but Victor got distracted by talking to other people in the plaza.

“Russo, how are you doing?”

“Well,” Russo answered simply. “Here for a fight?”

“You know me too well!” Victor said with a laugh.

Victor knew he said before to Arlo that Arlo was the strongest person in town, but, if he was being completely honest, Russo took the title by a landslide.

This was, of course, punctuated by the fact that Victor only just managed to be victorious in his match against Russo.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I won that.”

“Watch your language,” Russo chastised.

“Of course, sorry about that. Thanks for the match!”

Victor then went over to where Martha and Carol were doing their morning stretches.

“Martha! Carol! How’s it going?”

“It’s going alright,” Carol answered. Martha nodded in agreement. “What about you, Victor? How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good,” Victor responded. “Thinking about going to the ruins after delivering today’s commission.”

“Be careful,” Martha warned. “Those places are dangerous.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be alright,” Victor promised. “I’ll even spar you to prove it.”

“Why don’t you spar both Carol and I at the same time?” Martha suggested, and Victor got a big smile on his face.

“You willing, Carol?”

“I’d be up for it.”

The three of them got into sparring formation. Now, 2 vs. 1 may not seem all that fair, but Victor was always up for a good challenge.

The fight was definitely more difficult with two people coming at him, but Victor was victorious nonetheless.

“Thanks for the match!” Victor said. “But I’ve got to go deliver this commission. I’ll see you two later!”

Victor turned away from Martha and Carol and looked towards where Remington was starting his patrol.

“Remington!” Victor shouted, waving at him. “I’ve got those talismans you commissioned!”

“Hey, Victor, thanks,” Remington responded as Victor handed him the talismans. Remington handed Victor his payment, and Victor put the Gols in his wallet.

“How was training this morning?” Victor asked.

“It was fine, but Arlo seemed to be a little more behind than usual, which is weird because he tends to push himself harder during autumn. Do you know why that could be?”

Victor had a flashback to the very vivid memory of him plowing into Arlo the day before.

“I might have an idea…” Victor had the distinct feeling that Remington would probably _not_ want to hear about the events that transpired the day before, so he went with the explanation he offered Antonie. “I made a training room, and I wanted to show Arlo, so we ended up sparring a bunch.”

“You had sex,” Remington said bluntly.

“Yeah, we had sex,” Victor sighed out. At least he didn’t have to lie to Remington about the real reason Arlo had a slight limp that day.

“I’m glad it’s not anything serious,” Remington stated. “But I was worried about Arlo not coming back last night and then showing up at training today a little worse for wear.”

“That’s fair. I should have definitely considered that before asking Arlo to stay over. Sorry for worrying you.”

“Just notify me next time.”

“Will do.”

“Might want to mention something about it to Sam as well. She was also pretty worried,” Remington advised.

“Not really in the business of advertising my sex life to everyone, but, because you and Sam are my best friends, I will make an exception.”

“Just tell her you and Arlo were sparred too much,” Remington rolled his eyes. “It’s a believable enough lie.”

“Then why did you point out my bullshit?”

“I just wanted to mess with you. I didn’t know you guys _actually_ had sex.”

“Well, now you have to live with the consequences of your actions,” Victor laughed. “You now have the knowledge that Arlo got fucked. What will you do with this information?”

“I will purge it from my memory. You’re a terrible, terrible person, and I hate you,” Remington deadpanned. “Get fucked.”

“Already did!” Victor cackled.

Remington took a moment to process the statement before staring at Victor in horror.

“Twice!?”

“Yeah, twice,” Victor confirmed.

“Why are you like this?” Remington questioned.

“Weird hormones, mostly,” Victor answered. “Also a lack of self-preservation.”

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m good at sparring?” Victor suggested.

“Ah, yes. That’s the only reason I hang out with you. For your fighting ability.”

“That’s good enough for me!” Victor laughed. “Speaking of which, wanna spar?”

“Why not?” Remington shrugged and got into a fighting stance.

Of course, Victor beat Remington with relative ease.

“Thanks for the match!” Victor said. “Anyway, I gotta go make sure Sam isn’t too worried about Arlo!”

Victor found Sam pretty easily, especially given that she was just over on Main Street.

“Hiya, Sam!” Victor greeted. “How was training today?”

“Good, but Arlo was a little worse for wear today. That have anything to do with that training room you told me about yesterday?”

“Yeah...me and Arlo got a little rough.”

“I’m glad it was only that. Remi and I were concerned.”

“Yeah, I just talked with Remington about it. I’m glad Arlo has friends that worry about him.”

“So,” Sam suddenly got a huge grin on her face. “Planning on tying the knot anytime soon?”

“Wh-wha-what? I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Victor flustered. “It’s way too soon for that!”

“Really? Cause it seems to me you’ve been dating for quite a while.”

“I mean, well…” Victor brought his voice down to a whisper. “I do have a ring…”

“Oh my god!” Sam gushed.

“Shhh! I don’t even know if Arlo _wants_ to get married!”

“Then talk to him about it,” Sam advised. “You can’t just assume that he doesn’t.”

“I just…” Victor sighed. “I don’t want him to feel like he has to choose me over his career, you know? He’s gonna get into the Flying Pigs, and he’s going to be stationed somewhere that isn’t Portia, and I don’t want him to think he’s being a terrible husband because he’s following his dreams.”

“Victor,” Sam sternly said. “Just talk to him about it.”

“Okay. Okay, yeah. Maybe when he joins the Flying Pigs, I’ll just move with him,” Victor nodded to himself. “I can get a builder job pretty much anywhere now that I’ve established myself.”

“You two are gonna do just fine, ya hear?”

“You’re right. Thanks.”

“I’m here for you anytime, kid.”

“You’re younger than me.”

“Yeah, but you’re still basically my little brother, in spirit, if not reality.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Victor agreed. “On all levels except physical, you are my older sister, which obviously means we have to spar.”

“Obviously,” Sam rolled her eyes, the two of them started fighting.

Sam wasn’t nearly as difficult to fight as she was during the first Martial Arts Tournament, but she was still a strong opponent. However, Victor did manage to beat her.

“Good fight! You just keep getting stronger,” Sam declared before patting Victor on the shoulder. “Now go get your man!”

Victor actually didn’t have that conversation with Arlo right away. He waited a few days to formulate exactly what he wanted to say and how he wanted to explain everything.

Eventually, Victor invited Arlo over for tea. Victor chattered on randomly about a whole slew of things to distract himself from what he was actually going to talk about.

Finally, Victor managed to sit down, and he took a slow sip of his tea before speaking again.

“I want to get married,” Victor announced, and wow, he could have said that with slightly more subtlety if the shocked expression on Arlo’s face was anything to go by.

“Wh-Yes! Yes, I want to get married!” Arlo said once he got over the initial shock.

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m not proposing just yet!” Victor exclaimed. “I just...felt like we should talk about it before I actually do.”

“Ah, well…” Arlo blushed slightly, his face turning away a little bit from Victor, likely embarrassed by how excited he was by the prospect.

“I wasn’t sure if you _wanted_ to get married,” Victor admitted, and Arlo looked both surprised and confused.

“Why wouldn’t I want to get married?” Arlo questioned, and Victor took a sip of his tea before answering.

“You are...very committed to your work,” Victor explained. “I don’t want you to have to choose between that and me because I care about you, and I want you to achieve your dreams, and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Can I just marry you right now, holy shit,” Arlo said, giving Victor that dopey smile that never failed to make his knees feel weak.

“No!” Victor shouted. “I’ve got a plan! I’m gonna take you on a date, and it’ll be so romantic, and I’m gonna do this super sappy and loving speech, and _then_ I’ll propose to you.”

“I suppose I can wait then,” Arlo responded, but he still had that stupid smile on his face, and Victor couldn’t stop himself from going over to kiss Arlo.

“You better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know alice doesn't sell dragon hearts at any point in canon but u gotta have some leeway for fanfics


	3. Victor, For the Last Time, Going to Hazardous Ruins on a Date is Not Considered Romantic, No Matter How Much Said Date Likes Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left! (and it's gonna be a smutty one in case that's the only thing you're here for)

Victor had asked Arlo out on a date. He had asked Arlo out on a date, and he really, really hoped it went well, especially given how heavy the ring that sat in his pocket felt.

It had been a few months since Victor and Arlo had a conversation about wanting to get married, and, after so long, Victor felt like it was time to propose.

But before he went on that fabled date with Arlo, Victor had to do something.

Namely, he had to inform Sam and Remington what he was going to do.

He found Sam first.

“Sam! Spar me!” Victor declared, and, like always, Sam was ready for a fight.

As Victor helped Sam up after the match, he told her.

“I’m gonna propose to Arlo today.”

“Really!?” Sam squealed. “When? Where?”

“I’m taking him on a date today,” Victor answered. “And I’m planning on proposing near the end. I won’t tell you the deats though. That’s for Arlo to tell.”

“Come on! I’m spiritually your big sister! You’ve got to tell me!”

“Nope.” Victor crossed his arms and shook his head.

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t give my blessing,” Sam threatened, but she had a joking smile on her face.

“I don’t need your blessing. I can beat you in a fight.”

“Is that what that sparring match was for? Defending Arlo’s honor? Man, if I had known that, I would have tried harder.”

“I’m offended by the idea that you would ever hold back in our sparring matches.”

“Then how about a rematch? So you know I’m putting my all into it.”

“I’ll take that challenge.”

And, indeed, Sam was clearly putting much more effort into the sparring match than she had before, but Victor still won.

“Alright, you beat me, so I’ll give you my blessing to marry Arlo.”

“I’ll love and protect him for the rest of our days,” Victor promised, and Sam gave a brilliant grin.

“That’s what I like to hear!”

“Alright, I’m off to go get Remington’s blessing! Wish me luck!”

“You don’t need luck! You have skill!” Sam insisted, mimicking the words Victor often said to her.

“Of course!” Victor cheered, and he went off to go find Remington, who, of course, was pretty simple to find.

“Remington!” Victor yelled, practically throwing himself across the plaza.

“Yeah? What do you need?”

“A sparring match, for one.”

“I think I can help you with that,” Remington said, and he and Victor fought.

Victor won, of course, but he did help Remington up.

“So I’m gonna be proposing to Arlo tonight,” Victor mentioned.

“It’s about time. Planning on inviting me to the wedding?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re one of my best friends! Even if I end up not inviting you because of some kind of demonic possession, feel free to crash my wedding anyway.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever _forgotten_ anything,” Victor joked. “I’ve never even seen you write anything down to remember something. It’s just all up there in your noggin. I have to check a map three times an hour to make sure I’m going in the right direction.”

“You’ve been living in Portia for more than a year.”

“Which means I have an approximate idea of where things are!”

“It should be more than approximate.”

“That’s what friends and maps are for,” Victor said. “And I know where things in town are without having to look at a map at the very least.”

“I’m a little concerned about Arlo marrying someone with so little sense of direction.”

“If you’re concerned, I’ll fight you for Arlo’s honor.”

“I won’t say no to another sparring match.”

So they fought again, with Victor successfully taking victory once again.

“Guess I’ll have to let Arlo marry you.”

“Thank you for your blessing. I’ll be sure to protect Arlo with my life.”

“You sure it won’t be him protecting you?” Remington questioned.

“We’ll be protecting and caring for each other, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“Yes, obviously.” Victor glanced at the clocktower to determine the time. “Well, I’ve got to go get ready for my date. Thanks for sparring me!”

Victor finished up a few things before heading back over to Central Plaza, which is where he and Arlo agreed that they would meet. Arlo was already waiting there.

“Hey! I hope you weren’t waiting too long!” Victor greeted, pulling Arlo into a quick kiss.

“I wasn’t. What do you have planned?” Arlo asked.

“Well, I figured we could go to the Sewage Plant Hazardous Ruins before heading over to the Round Table for dinner. What do you say? Are you up for it?”

“You’re really taking me to some Hazardous Ruins for a date?” Arlo taunted, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Don’t tell me you _don’t_ want to fight a bunch of sewer monsters,” Victor teased.

“I didn’t say _that_. Just that it’s not exactly the most romantic of locations.”

“What could possibly be more romantic than fighting side by side with the one I love?” Victor directed a goofy smile towards Arlo.

“I can think of a few things.”

“It’s a little romantic,” Victor insisted.

“Sure it is.”

“Come on. Let’s just beat up some Plierimps.”

The two of them entered into the Hazardous Ruins, the third level, and Victor felt a rush of adrenaline as they blasted through Jump Dancers and Masked Fiends with ease.

They were on the second floor and finishing up some Plierimps and Bandirats when Victor spoke.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Victor exclaimed. “Bandages!”

“You’re getting excited about bandages?” Arlo inquired.

“What? They’re hard to come by.”

“Bandirats have them all the time.”

“Yeah, but the bandages aren’t always salvageable,” Victor leaned on his hammer. “And I need those to make first aid kits.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about you making first aid kits out of bandages you get off of Bandirats.”

“It’s fine. I’m not dead, yet, right?”

“You should go to the Clinic more often.,” Arlo advised, and Victor laughed.

“Yeh, maybe. Gotta make sure I’m not getting infections from all the scrapes I get into.”

“If you die from an infection, I’ll kill you.”

“But I’ll already be dead at that point!” Victor gasped. “How could you possibly kill me?”

“I’ll raise you back from the dead just to kill you again.”

“You shouldn’t mess with the dead like that,” Victor stopped leaning on his hammer to pick it back up, swinging it over his shoulder. “That’s a great way to be haunted.”

“Toby will love the mystery and danger of it.”

“Okay, fair enough. I don’t think I could ever haunt Toby. But that’s because I don’t think he’d hold back during an exorcism.”

“And you think I would?”

“If it’s me? Yes.”

“You wound me.”

“I’m merely giving you your just desserts,” Victor said. “And I know how much you hate sweets.”

“Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you love me?”

“No, no, it has to be something else,” Arlo joked.

“My fighting ability?”

“Obviously.”

“Then you up for fighting a couple more monsters?”

“Why else would we be in the Hazardous Ruins?”

“That’s what I like to hear. Onward! To glory!” Victor shouted as they entered the third floor.

After making quick work of the enemies there, Victor started to break apart some crates on the floor.

“Why are you breaking all those crates?” Arlo questioned.

“They’ve got good stuff in the sometimes,” Victor answered, showing a couple of copper wires that he found.

“Are those even safe to use?”

“As long as they’re not broken, yes!”

“What about rust?”

“That can be cleaned off with a little elbow grease,” Victor reassured.

They reached the fourth floor and Victor let out a large groan.

“God! I hate these levels!”

“But no monsters spawn at these levels?”

“Exactly! It’s terrible! What’s even the point of going to the Hazardous Ruins if there’s no monsters to fight?” Victor complained. “Not to mention all these platforms are so far apart.”

“You know you don’t _have_ to climb all the way up there to grab whatever’s in that chest.”

“No, I gotta,” Victor collected the small engine that rested in the chest before climbing back down to where Arlo was.

“Be careful,” Arlo warned.

“It’s fine, I got a bunch of bamboo incense just in case.”

“I’ve got to wonder - how many healing items do you even have?” Arlo questioned.

“Well, there’s my bamboo incense, I’ve got some first aid kits, simple ointment, herbal juice, herbs, a bunch of meat, and that’s about it for healing items. I’ve got some red tea and aroma apples for stamina. You’re free to have some if you want.”

“How are you even carrying all that on your person?”

“Many pockets.”

“How many?”

“I would show you, but then we would be here all day. Just trust me when I say there are so many fucking pockets.”

“How does the tea you have not spill?”

“Hope and luck.”

“I feel you may live life a little more dangerously than you’re supposed to.”

“I feel like everyone else is living their life a little too safely,” Victor challenged.

“At least you’re prepared in case you get injured,” Arlo sighed, clearly wanting to say more, but now wasn’t exactly the time to have a lengthy discussion about how worried Arlo was for Victor’s health and wellbeing.

They beat the fifth floor with little fanfare, and, finally, they were on the sixth floor where the boss was.

“Chemical Dropout,” Victor grinned and ran towards the boss, hammer in hand and dodging the blast of sewage the boss shot at him as he swung his hammer towards the boss and proceeded to keep swinging.

It took about seven hits before the boss was defeated, and Victor took basically no damage at all.

“Holy shit, you really weren’t kidding,” Arlo kind of just stood there because Victor beat Chemical Dropout in such a short amount of time.

“I would never jest about my combat ability,” Victor broke the crates in the room before going over to Arlo and taking his hand. “Come on, babe, let’s go get dinner at the Round Table. On me.”

They left the ruins and made their way over to the Round Table. They ordered the Portia hot pot, BBQ grilled meat, bamboo papaya with egg-on-top, mapo tofu, and red tea.

“You’ve got good taste,” Arlo commented once their food was brought to them, and Victor let out a laugh.

“You say that like I haven’t known you for a while now.”

“So what have you been doing lately?” Arlo questioned, starting to eat the food that was set in front of them.

“Commissions have been kind of slow lately, so I’ve been trying to find more relics to add to the museum.”

“It did have a lot more items the last time I saw it,” Arlo nodded.

“It’s pretty frustrating though. I’ve been trying to finding the other piece of the toy monster for ages.”

“You could always check the relics pieces exchange to see if anyone’s offering it,” Arlo suggested, and Victor gawked at him.

“There’s a relics pieces exchange?”

“Have you just been getting all those artifacts your own!?”

“Yes? I do a lot of ruin diving, and I get so many artifact pieces,” Victor explained. “Now, back to the relic pieces exchange. Where is it, and how does it work?”

“It’s next to the stairs on the first floor,” Arlo said. “People will post their requests for either a relic piece or gols in exchange for a relic piece.”

“I’ll have to remember to utilize that,” Victor looked up from his bamboo papaya with egg-on-top. “What about you? What have you been getting up to lately?”

“Nothing new. There’s training and patrols. It’s been pretty peaceful lately.”

“That’s good at least. It means no one’s getting hurt,” Victor responded. “But it would be nice for something to come along and shake things up every now and then, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, but I am glad to have some time to relax.”

“Can’t relate.”

“You were just talking about how you didn’t have a lot of commissions. Yous should have plenty of time to relax,” Arlo pointed out.

“I mean, you’re right, but relaxing is so boring,” Victor complained. “I like having something to do.”

“You’re gonna work yourself to the grave with that kind of attitude.”

“Guess I’ll have to draft a will before that happens.”

“That’s kind of morbid, isn’t it?”

“I mean, my Aunt Kendra had her will drafted pretty much the moment she got any of her own possessions, so I don’t think of it as being all that morbid,” Victor said. “Besides, don’t you have a will drafted up? You’re leader of the Civil Corps with a plan to get into the Flying Pigs, and those aren’t exactly the safest of jobs.”

“I mean, I do but that’s _because_ I work a dangerous job. Other people don’t usually think about drafting a will until they’re middle-aged.”

“That’s stupid. You never know what’s going to happen,” Victor claimed. “Besides, I go ruin diving pretty frequently. Now, don’t quote me on this, but I’m almost certain that qualifies as ‘dangerous.’”

“It’s not really your job to go ruin diving,” Arlo pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s fun, and I get materials I need for commissions,” Victor stated. “And before you say anything, I absolutely do commission the Civil Corps for things I need, but I only really tend to do it when I need large quantities of stuff.”

“Is that why you keep commissioning for absolutely insane amounts of worn fur?”

“I need it to make fiber cloth, which I need to make waterproof cloth. And do you know how much fiber waterproof cloth takes to make? Like, ten. Ten fiber cloth to make a single waterproof cloth. Not to mention fiber cloth is used in, like, everything. I need so much of it all the time, and I never have enough of it.”

“Thanks for paying my salary, I guess,” Arlo commented, and Victor laughed.

“I mean, pretty much everyone in town pays my salary, so I guess we’re even. Maybe we should just go back to bartering. I’ll do a commission for you, and you just give me a bunch of worn fur.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Are you ready to go?” Victor asked, indicating their empty plates. “I’ve got one more thing in mind for tonight.”

“Can’t wait,” Arlo responded, so Victor took his hand and guided him out of the Round Table and up towards the Church of Light.

They made it all the way up to the top where the church was.

“God, I hate going up all that,” Victor said. “It always feels like it goes up for forever, but I guess that just brings us closer to God.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in God.”

“Whatever, man,” Victor plopped down onto a smooth rock next to the church and gestured for Arlo to sit down next to him.

“So what did you bring me here for, if not for prayer?”

“It’s the best place to see the stars, obviously,” Victor pointed up towards the sky, and Arlo looked up.

Victor had a hard time pulling his gaze away from Arlo to look up at the stars, so he didn’t. There was something about the way Arlo looked up in wonderment that made Victor want to stare for the rest of time.

Arlo glanced back and Victor, and Victor had a hard time breathing.

“Know any constellations?” Arlo questioned, and Victor nodded.

“A few,” Victor breathed out, tearing his gaze away from Arlo to gaze up towards the sky. The stars really were beautiful. Victor held Arlo’s hand and pointed towards the constellations with his other hand. “Those four stars over there, the ones that kind of look like a divining rod, is the crab.”

“It looks more like a divining rod than a crab.”

“Agreed, but I’m not the one who made the constellations, so we’re stuck with the crab.”

“Constellations usually have stories associated with them, right?” Arlo asked. “I wonder what the story behind that one is.”

Victor scooched himself closer to Arlo, letting their shoulders touch and speaking when Arlo looked over.

“You know Hercules, right?” Victor asked, his and Arlo’s faces barely an inch apart.

“Yeah,” Arlo’s eyes flickered down to Victor’s lips, but Victor ignored that in favor of telling the story.

“Zeus had him do twelve tasks called labors to redeem himself after killing his wife and children, and the second labor was killing the hydra. The hydra had nine heads, and when you cut one of them off, two more grew in its place.”

“Sounds like a difficult opponent,” Arlo commented, doing his best to listen to his story despite their proximity.

“Yeah, that’s why Hercules brought his nephew with him, so that when Hercules cut off one of the heads, his nephew would use a torch to sear the flesh there so the heads wouldn’t grow back.”

“And what does this whole story have to do with the crab?” Arlo questioned.

“Hera sent a large crab to distract Hercules from the task. She was angry and jealous that Zeus loved Hercules, so she wanted him to fail, but Hercules defeated the crab with ease, so Zeus put the crab in the sky to celebrate Hercules’ victory and to remind Hera of her failures.”

“That’s kind of a mean thing to do,” Arlo said, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere as he put an empty hand on Victor’s cheek.

“Perhaps,” Victor agreed. “But it makes for an interesting story.”

“Hmm,” Arlo hummed his agreement and leaned forward just enough to kiss Victor, who returned the kiss.

“I can tell you more stories,” Victor suggested, tilting himself slightly away from Arlo so that he could point at another constellation. “That over there is Leo. The rectangle with a kind of hook coming out of it? You see it?”

“Yeah.”

“That one is actually the first of the twelve labors. The lion had a hide so tough that no sword or arrow could pierce through it, so Hercule strangled it to death and then wore its hide as armor. Afterward, Zeus put the constellation into the sky to commemorate the victory.”

“That’s kind of gruesome.”

“That’s kind of just how it is with these kinds of myths. They’re all a little gruesome. I think the were designed to be more entertaining that way,” Victor pointed to another constellation. “I guess that one isn’t too much. It’s Hercules, put there to celebrate all of his achievements.”

“Weren’t all his achievements kind of gruesome though?”

“Yeah...I guess that is true. He was a great warrior though. I mean, obviously there’s a bunch of stuff he fucked up-”

“Like murdering his wife and children,” Arlo offered.

“That was Hera’s fault,” Victor insisted. “Okay, look, there’s one that highlights something not great that Hercules did. Sagittarius.”

“Okay, what did Hercules do?”

“Hercules was fighting against some centaurs to protect some other centaur, and this one centaur, I don’t remember his name, but he was basically immortal or something like that, but Hercules didn’t know he was there and accidentally shot a poison arrow at him, and Zeus basically killed the centaur to put him out of his misery.”

“How come all the stories you know are about Hercules anyway?” Arlo inquired, and Victor let out an awkward laugh.

“Don’t make fun of me for this, but I had a real big obsession with Hercules when I was young, and I never really forgot any of the information.”

“Do you know any constellation stories that aren’t about Hercules?”

“I remember something about a scorpion chasing after some guy in the sky for the rest of eternity, but no, all of the stories that I know that have any specifics are about Hercules.”

“What made you interested in him?” Arlo asked.

“I don’t know. Guess I’ve just always had a thing for strong and capable men,” Victor teased, and he was delighted when he saw Arlo blush.

“You’re gonna make a man blush,” Arlo mentioned, and Victor chuckled.

“It looks like you’re already blushing to me!”

“Shut up,” Arlo said playfully, and Victor gleamed.

“Ah, but you’re so lovely, it makes me want to sing your praises all the time,” Victor teased. “Where would I even start with it? Hmm, maybe with how selfless you are. You’re always ready to drop everything to help someone, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hesitate to do so.”

“You’re pretty selfless too, you know,” Arlo suggested, and Victor disagreed with a laugh.

“Really? I always thought I was pretty selfish.”

“I mean, you’re always helping people too,” Arlo pointed out. “You jump in at a moment’s notice if anyone needs anything. Oaks was sick the other day, and I heard you brought him some stew and apricot juice.”

“Wha-what? Who did you hear that from?”

“Oaks told me himself when I went to go check on him,” Arlo explained. “I was concerned that I hadn’t seen him at all that day when he’s usually out and about. I’m pretty sure going out of your way to give some food to a sick person counts as a pretty selfless move there, Victor.”

“I mean, you were checking on him too,” Victor mumbled. “And I was complimenting you! You’re not supposed to turn the tables like this!”

“And why not?” Arlo smirked. “You’re just as lovely.”

“Shut your mouth!” Victor debated, but Arlo kept going.

“You’re always going out of your way to do stuff for people. You’re strong, and you can beat up bad guys with ease. Your enthusiasm is always infectious, and I always find myself a little bit more gung-ho after I spend time with you.”

“I’m gonna fucking fight you!” Victor challenged, and, like always, they sparred.

Victor’s movements were a little more erratic because he was flustered, but he beat Arlo despite that.

“You’re like a good fight,” Victor announced after pinning Arlo to the ground. Arlo’s hair was ruffled and his face was a little dirty, and it made Victor’s heart thrum. “My heart goes all fucking nuts like when adrenaline kicks in, and my head gets a little dizzy, and I hyperfocus on the fight, except I’m only focused on you.”

“Victor-” Arlo was very red, and Victor started to let Arlo back up.

“But you’re also like a good bowl of meat and mushrooms stew,” Victor continued, holding Arlo’s hands in his own. He brushed against Arlo’s knuckles with his thumbs. “When the day’s not going all that great, or I’m not feeling too well, or even if I’m just a little chilly, you warm me. You make me feel better just by being there.”

If Arlo was red before, he was even more so now.

“I want,” Victor paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, staring down at their joined hands. This was it. Now was the perfect moment. “I want to wake up next to you in the morning and kiss you goodbye when you leave, and I want to kiss you hello in the evening and go to sleep with you lying beside me.”

Victor took that moment to look up towards Arlo, who was staring down at him with wide eyes.

“So, uh, I guess what I’m saying is…” Victor let go of one of Arlo’s hands to reach into his own pocket, taking out the ring he had carried throughout the entirety of the date. “Will you marry me, Arlo?”

There was a breath, and then,

“Yes!” Arlo practically shouted. “Yes, I will marry you!”

Victor put the ring on Arlo’s finger, and Arlo immediately picked up Victor and spun him around in joy. Victor started laughing, and he was still giggling when Arlo put him back down.

Victor felt light. He gazed up at Arlo, and, for a moment, they just stared at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my original date idea in the game. i didn't end up doing it, but, you know. that's what fanfiction is for


	4. That's My Fucking Husband!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so this is a little late, but it IS finished and it's a lot of smut. Enjoy!

Victor and Arlo pretty much got married as soon as they could, only waiting for enough time to invite basically the entire town to their wedding.

The two of them showed up in their normal, everyday clothes, and Victor was tempted to spar Arlo before the wedding, but he decided that could probably wait.

Right now, he locked arms with Arlo and walked down the aisle towards Lee, who was officiating the wedding.

Victor and Arlo reached the end of the aisle, and Victor had a very, very difficult time not getting emotional.

“By the power given to me by the Holy Spirit,” Lee started, and Victor was struck by the fact that this was actually happening. “I hereby pronounce you united under the everlasting sun.”

Victor turned towards Arlo, who was already leaning down to kiss Victor. As they parted, Victor couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face, nor could he stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re married,” Victor gushed. “We’re married!”

“We are indeed,” Arlo said, as if trying to act casual, but the grin on his face was just as big as Victor’s.

Victor turned towards the crowd of his friends and aggressively pointed towards Arlo.

“That’s my husband!!!” Victor avoiding swearing because Toby was right there, and Victor had _some_ tact. Not a lot, but some.

There were cheers after Victor spoke.

“Let’s party!” Victor declared, and the cheers got even louder as the after-wedding party kicked into gear.

Victor spent the party eating tiny snacks, chatting with the guests and thanking them for coming, and, of course, dancing.

Arlo was his first dance, obviously, but Victor also had a great time dancing with others.

Victor was pretty sure he danced with pretty much everyone had the party. Gust was elegant and poised, though he wasn’t much for conversation. Alice was surprisingly good, even teaching Victor a few things about how to properly dance. Albert talked big game, but he was kind of terrible at dancing, and Emily didn’t particularly care about how good or bad she was and instead just tried to have a good time.

Erwa was fucking killing it on the dance floor, while Remington and Sam’s dance moves looked more like fighting than actual dancing, although the same was true for Victor. Dancing with Gale was a little strange in the sense that Gale was very refined while Victor was kind of rowdy, but Victor ended up feeling very refined when dancing with Toby.

Victor even clumsily tried to teach Oaks how to dance before giving up and just moving around randomly to the beat of the music.

Victor also tried to dance with Ginger, which mostly consisted of Ginger tapping her foot lightly to the beat while Victor tried to make her laugh by doing increasingly silly dance moves and making increasingly silly faces.

Eventually, the party died down, and people began to leave, with Victor and Arlo saying goodbye and thanking everyone for coming.

Soon enough, all the guests had left, and it was then time for Victor and Arlo to go home.

When they got back to Victor’s house, Victor stopped in front of the door, deep in thought.

“Whatcha thinking about, darlin’?”

“Who’s gonna carry who across the threshold?” Victor questioned.

“Does that really matter?”

“It’s a very serious question, Arlo.”

“I guess I could carry you…” Arlo suggested, and Victor frowned.

“But I also want to carry you.”

“I don’t see why we can’t just do it twice, once with me carrying you, and once with you carrying me.”

“Babe, you’re a genius!” Victor lit up. “You carry me first!”

“Alright, alright,” Arlo looked towards Victor with a fond expression as he picked him up bridal style.

“Okay, now we gotta figure out how to open the door,” Victor announced, and Arlo proceeded to just kick the door open to Victor’s great surprise. “You’re gonna break down my door if you do that.”

“I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“You better. Otherwise, we’re gonna have to deal with a lot of awkward peeping,” Victor leaned up to grab a kiss from Arlo. “Alright, put me down. It’s my turn.”

Arlo carefully put Victor back on the ground, and the two of them went back outside so that Victor could pick up Arlo.

“I feel like the knight in one of Alice’s stories,” Victor mentioned, shifting his arms slightly to get Arlo into a more comfortable carrying position.

“Didn’t she name the knight after you?” Arlo questioned, and Victor nodded with a giggle. “Then I guess that already makes you a knight.”

“I haven’t gone through nearly enough training for that to be the case,” Victor blushed.

“You’re my knight, regardless,” Arlo said, and Victor blushed even more.

“Does that make you my prince?” Victor asked, and he had the pleasant experience of seeing Arlo blush. “Or maybe a fellow knight?”

“Just carry me inside.”

“Of course, my prince!” Victor then went through the awkward motions of getting his door open. He pulled Arlo close enough to his chest to get a hand free so that he could turn the doorknob, and then he pushed the door open the rest of the way with his foot. “Okay, that was probably the least elegant way to open the door. In hindsight, it probably would have been a lot easier to have opened the door beforehand, huh?”

“Probably, yeah,” Arlo agreed. “But it’s a little more fun to watch you struggle to open a door.”

“I can and will drop you.”

“Try it.”

Victor was very much tempted to drop Arlo onto the ground then and there, but he had a much better idea.

Victor took wide strides towards his bedroom and proceeded to throw Arlo onto the bed. As Arlo looked up, Victor was already above him, arms on either side of Arlo.

“I don’t know about you,” Victor purred. “But I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Arlo challenged, and, with that permission, Victor began taking off Arlo’s clothing one by one.

The bandana was thrown aside, Arlo’s jacket fell to the floor, and it was here where Victor stopped.

Like always, Arlo was wearing a black undershirt, but, unlike always, Victor could see something pink poking out from the undershirt.

“What’s this?” Victor brushed a finger over where the pink poked out and took off Arlo’s undershirt to investigate more fully. “Oh my god.”

Victor’s mouth went dry because Arlo was clearly wearing lingerie. Pink lacy lingerie.

There was the see-through bralette, and, when Victor looked downwards towards Arlo’s hips, he could see the side of the panties that Arlo was also wearing, along with the top part of a garter belt.

Victor ran his hands down Arlo’s torso and awed at the way the lingerie accentuated what Victor considered Arlo’s best parts, which, to be fair, was pretty much everything.

“Oh my god,” Victor repeated, still kind of speechless. He glanced up towards Arlo, who was giving a stupidly sexy smirk.

“Like what you see?” Arlo teased, and Victor couldn’t help but go in for a messy kiss. It was honestly less of a kiss and more of swapping spit with some biting in the mix, and they parted with a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

“God, you’re so fucking hot, babe,” Victor practically tore off Arlo’s pants to find out that he was _also_ wearing pretty pink stockings to go with the rest of the attire, in addition to the small detail that Arlo had worn the panties over the garter belt. “Were you wearing this the whole wedding?”

“Yep,” Arlo answered as Victor continued to explore Arlo’s body, taking special attention in areas where skin met pink fabric.

“I’m going to fucking wreck you,” Victor announced, and he was very pleased with the way Arlo’s breath hitched.

“That’s, uh, that’s the idea,” Arlo rambled off. “I thought about telling you that I was wearing this.”

“Before the wedding?” Victor asked before starting to tracing around Arlo’s nipples.

“Fuck!” Arlo gasped out as Victor flicked one of his nipples before putting his mouth overtop the lace covering the area. “Yeah, fuck, oh, I, I thought about teasing you throughout the wedding. Convincing you to wait for just a little bit longer, fuck, darling, before taking me back home, and making you beg to fuck me.”

“Holy shit,” Victor gasped. He reached up towards the strap of the bralette and tried to see if he could snap it and was pleased at the moan Arlo let out. “Why didn’t you?”

“Wanted to see your reaction to seeing it for the first time,” Arlo admitted. “Wasn’t disappointed.”

“Remind me to get my own set,” Victor whispered and marveled at the wide-eyed look Arlo gave him.

“Fuck,” Arlo breathed out.

“Maybe I’ll go with your original idea,” Victor mentioned. “Show you just a little bit of lace and let you think about it for the rest of the day. See how desperate you get by the end of it. I might even be cruel enough to do it before you leave for some trip. Make sure you don’t forget for a moment what you’re missing out on.”

“Victor, if you don’t get your clothes off right now, I’m going to go fucking insane,” Arlo demanded, and he helped Victor get out of his shirt and tank top, which was taken off in such a rush that Victor couldn’t help but laugh when his hair got super messed up in the process.

Arlo gave a small chuckle. He pushed some of Victor’s hair behind his ear and allowed his hand to cradle against Victor’s cheek as he smiled sweetly.

Victor returned the loving smile, and, he didn’t know who moved first, but they were kissing, and it was gentle and loving, and it made Victor’s brain turn to mush.

“I love you,” Arlo said once they parted, and Victor gave a dopey smile.

“Hmm, I love you, too.” Victor leaned down to start lavishing Arlo’s neck in kisses and bites while playing with the waistband of Arlo’s panties. “Tell me what you were thinking about during the wedding.”

“Besides the fact that I was marrying the love of my life?”

Victor stuck two fingers underneath the edge of the panties, snapping them playfully.

“Yeah, okay,” Arlo breathed out, his voice a little on the rough side. “I, I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I put it on. How you’d react when you saw it. Thought about you fucking me so hard that I don’t walk right for a week.”

“Any particular dick you were fantasizing about?” Victor teased and let out a little laugh at Arlo’s expression. “That’s okay. I already know which one’s your favorite, and I promise to fuck you with it if you’re good. How’d you feel when you saw yourself wearing this in the mirror this morning?”

“Kind of embarrassed,” Arlo admitted. “Maybe a little silly. Wasn’t sure if pink was my color.”

“Oh, it is _absolutely_ your color,” Victor complimented. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, babe.”

“I’m, oh, glad you like it,” Arlo said as Victor began running his hands over Arlo’s torso, touching wherever he could reach and grinning when Arlo let out a moan as Victor rubbed against his erection.

“I’m going to show you _exactly_ how much I like it,” Victor leaned down and kissed Arlo, who moaned as the kiss deepened.

Victor continued to touch wherever he could, giving special attention to the areas where skin met lace.

When Victor parted from the kiss, Arlo’s eyes had an almost glassy look to them, and Victor was sure that he was no different.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Victor brought a hand up to caress Arlo’s jawline. “I love everything about you, babe. Your eyes, your jawline, your lips-”

Victor ran a thumb over Arlo’s bottom lip and watched as Arlo parted his lips.

“Victor,” Arlo called out.

“Yes, my dear?” Victor asked, offering a teasing smile.

“It’s embarrassing…”

“What? Me talking about all the things that I love about you?” Victor questioned. “Me talking about how much I love how reliable you are, how ambitious you are, how you can lift me with ease? Or maybe about how kind you are? Going out of your way to make sure everyone is healthy and happy. You’re absolutely amazing.”

“Well, what about you?”

“Wha-?”

“You always seem to have infinite energy,” Arlo began, reaching up his hands to caress Victor’s face. “I have to admire your ability to smile through all that hard work. You light up wherever you go, no matter how dark it is. If you were alive during the Age of Darkness, people would have no desire for the sun.”

Victor went red, averting his eyes away from Arlo.

“Y-you can’t just say things like that-”

“Oh, but you can?” Arlo countered.

“I’m not all that good at compliments,” Victor admitted, hiding his face in the crock of Arlo’s neck.

“Guess I’m going to have to compliment you more often, right, darling?”

Victor retaliated by starting to kiss and lick at Arlo’s neck, leaving a few hickeys for good measure.

“Can’t compliment me if you’re too overwhelmed with pleasure,” Victor said, and he started to make his way down Arlo’s torso.

“Is that, ah, a ch-ah-ah-allenge?” Arlo moaned as Victor moved the bralette to the side to get his mouth directly on Arlo’s nipples.

“It could be,” Victor said before returning to his ministrations. Once he was done there, he returned the bralette back to its original position, leaving saliva to cool on Arlo’s chest.

“I love how strong you are,” Arlo managed to get out once Victor moved on from his nipples to start licking at his abs. “I love how you can kick my ass any day of the week, and I love how quickly you can take down any monsters that come your way. God, I was so ready to fuck you after you beat Chemical Dropout in the ruins.”

“Don’t forget your own strength,” Victor reminded, gently running one hand on the waistband of Arlo’s panties and another at the place where stocking met skin. “You’re Captain of the Civil Corps for a reason.”

“Don’t, oh, sell yourself short,” Arlo said. “You’d be a great Civil Corps officer if you ever got bored of building.”

“Yeah, but being part of the Civil Corps requires more than just strength,” Victor commented. “You’ve got to have patience, and you’ve got to be ready to drop everything at a moment’s notice. I don’t think I’d be able to handle patrolling every day or do the amount of paperwork that you guys have to do. I’d go out of my mind with boredom.”

Victor started caressing Arlo’s thighs, enjoying how Arlo started to breathe slightly harder.

“Not to mention that I’m not all that good at emergency situations. I admire your ability to keep a cool head through those things and think through everything rationally. God knows that I just end up getting pumped up with adrenaline and getting tunnel vision.”

“I love how you’re aware of the limitations on what you can do,” Arlo responded, and he let out a moan as Victor started kissing and biting at his thighs. “Fuck, Victor, you’ve got a great sense of, ah, your ah-abilities. Fuck!”

Victor had reached the point where he was mouthing at Arlo’s panties.

“It’s gonna be a shame to remove these since they’re oh so pretty,” Victor dipped his fingers under the fabric and started pulling the panties down. “But as much as I enjoy seeing the way these stretch over your dick, I’d rather have it in my mouth.”

“Have I mentioned your decisiveness?” Arlo stated as Victor removed his panties. “You take what you want, and you’re as blunt as you can be. You say you’re not good in emergencies, but, ahhhHH, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, Victor, but, uh, um, you ah-always make, oh god, decisions quickly!”

Victor had finally managed to put Arlo’s dick in his mouth, and Arlo tangled a hand in Victor’s hair as he bucked up into the heat.

“Victor, fuck, you, fuck, ah-always are so enthus-enthus, fuck, so happy to suck my dick. You’ve got, ohhh, a magic fucking tongue, shit, what was I ta-talking about?”

Victor bobbed his head a few more times, savoring the sound of Arlo oh so quickly losing track of whatever he was saying due to Victor’s actions, before he slipped off, giving Arlo’s cock a few more licks and kisses before reaching into his bedside drawer to get out some lube.

“You alright with being fucked, baby?” Victor asked, placing a hand over Arlo’s stomach.

“Yes, yes, please fuck me,” Arlo raised his hips slightly.

Victor moved his hand from Arlo’s stomach to run down his leg, parting Arlo’s legs to enter a lubed finger to his entrance.

“You were getting a little chatty there, darling,” Victor teased, starting to pump his finger in and out of Arlo. “And I’m afraid that I want to turn into as much of a mess as possible. And that means making you forget every word except for my name.”

“Good luck with thAAHHT!” Arlo moaned as Victor curled up his finger to rub against Arlo’s prostate. “Fuck, Victor!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Victor taunted. “Now, what were you saying?”

“I, ah, fuck, shit, th-thought you didn’t, didn’t want me to ta-ah, talk so much,” Arlo stammered out.

“Yeah, but I love hearing you struggle to talk so much. It makes it all the more satisfying when I reduce you to a babbling mess,” Victor punctuated his statement by adding in a second finger, and Arlo started breathing a little harder as he pushed his hips onto Victor’s fingers to get more friction.

“Even, fuck, Victor, even if, ah, I’m com-complimenting, god, you?”

“Even if you’re complimenting me,” Victor confirmed. “Besides, you did say I’d have to try and get used to them, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” Arlo shouted as Victor continued to brush against his prostate. “Fuck, more, please, Victor. God, I, fuck, know you hate hearing it, but, ohh, fuck, you’re super, ah, smart.”

“I’m not really…” Victor denied as he began to scissor his fingers, and it took Arlo a minute to get his thoughts back in order.

“You are,” Arlo gasped out. “I can, fuck, I can’t even un-understand, ohhh, half your archi-ah-tecture stuff. Fuck, Victor, more, please!”

“My architecture stuff?” Victor asked, adding in a third finger.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arlo nodded. “Angles and nu-numbers and stuff.”

“Hm-mm,” Victor encouraged Arlo to try and continue.

“And, you’re ah-always writing stuff in that nOTE, ohhh, that notebook of yours,” Arlo rambled. “To, uhh, remember all the, fuck, the things you have to do. You’re, ah, organized.”

“I’ve got to be with how terrible my memory is,” Victor commented.

"You, uh, work to, ohhh, fuck, Victor, you work to mAKE sure, oh God, that your limitations, fuck, don't, uh, get the best of y-you," Arlo said. "Victor, darling, please fuck me, please!"

"Of course, darling, but you're going to have to be a little patient," Victor stated. He took out his fingers, and Arlo responded with a whine and an attempt to thrust back onto the fingers.

Victor, meanwhile, took off his pants and underwear, and he put on his harness and picked out what he affectionately dubbed "Arlo's favorite."

It was, of course, the pink one.

Victor lubed it up because there was no such thing as too much lube and prepared to enter Arlo.

"You ready, Arlo?" Victor whispered into Arlo's ear.

"Yes! Please, Victor!"

Victor entered Arlo slowly, no matter how much Arlo screamed and pleaded for Victor to just _ruin him already. ___

__Once Victor was fully inside, he stilled to let Arlo adjust. Arlo was not the biggest fan of this decision._ _

__"Victor, darling, come on, please, please fuck me already, you prepared me so good, Victor, so please move, please wreck me like you promised, darling," Arlo pleaded, so Victor got a good grip on Arlo's hips, slowly pulling out while listening to Arlo's begging before slamming back inside, Arlo's words being cut off by a loud moan._ _

__“You make such pretty noises,” Victor said, his voice heavy and breathless as he began pounding into Arlo without mercy. “You just love falling apart on my cock, don’t you?”_ _

__“Fuck! Yes! Yes, yes, Victor!” Arlo babbled. “Feels so good, fuck!”_ _

__“Guess I haven’t made you completely speechless yet,” Victor stated, and he decided the best course of action was to bite Arlo as he hammered into him, and Victor was rewarded with a moan that bordered on a scream. “That’s more like it.”_ _

__As Victor tore into Arlo, there was a cracking sound that could only barely be heard over Arlo and Victor’s moans and gasps._ _

__Victor had the sudden sensation that he was falling, and, right at that moment, Arlo came completely untouched._ _

__“Holy shit,” Victor breathed out as Arlo finished orgasming._ _

__“Fuck,” Arlo said, his voice rough._ _

__“I didn’t know you could orgasm from just getting fucked,” Victor said in awe, and it took Arlo a minute to process what Victor had said._ _

__“I didn’t know I could do that either,” Arlo admitted. “Are we closer to the ground than when we started?”_ _

__Victor looked around and found that they really were closer to the ground than when they started._ _

__“I think we might have broken the bed,” Victor mentioned before starting to laugh. “Holy shit, I can’t believe we broke the bed!”_ _

__“Could you pull out before you laugh yourself to death?”_ _

__“Right, right, of course.” Victor slowly pulled out._ _

__“I don’t think the bed is the only thing you broke,” Arlo commented. “I’m gonna be walking funny for a good while.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Victor kissed Arlo on the forehead before getting up and removing his harness. “Let’s see if I can fix this. Darling, I’m gonna have to get you off the bed for a minute, alright?”_ _

__“I’m more on the mattress, but yeah,” Arlo responded, and Victor laughed slightly._ _

__“I’m gonna put you on the couch over here, okay, dear?” Victor said, waiting for confirmation before picking up Arlo and carefully placing him on the couch._ _

__“Did you cum?” Arlo asked, and Victor ruffled his hair playfully._ _

__“Nah, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine,” Victor insisted, and Arlo frowned._ _

__“Victor, you’re literally dripping,” Arlo stated._ _

__“Hmm-mm,” Victor confirmed. “It can wait until after I fix the bed, Arlo.”_ _

__“Can I at least help?”_ _

__“I mean it shouldn’t take too long,” Victor responded. He then got to work taking the mattress off of the bed and evaluating the damage done to it._ _

__Meanwhile, Arlo felt like he was being tortured as Victor decided to fix up the bed while completely naked, his thighs clearly shiny, and Arlo wanted nothing more than to lick them clean. Or just plant himself between Victor’s thighs and eat him out until he had multiple orgasms. Just thinking about it practically made him drool._ _

__“I’m surprised you’re still wearing the lingerie set,” Victor interrupted him from his thoughts, and it reminded Arlo that he was still, in fact, wearing the stockings and bralette, even if the panties had been discarded._ _

__“I kind of forgot I was wearing them,” Arlo stated, but, now that Victor had pointed it out, it became very difficult to forget that he was wearing them, especially with Victor’s reminder._ _

__So Arlo sat there on the couch in partial lingerie watching Victor fix the bed that they broke while being tormented by Victor’s very obvious need. Victor didn’t even seem to notice it as he grabbed some materials from some of the chests in the house._ _

__“You _sure_ you don’t need any help?” Arlo questioned._ _

__“I’m sure,” Victor responded, just as cheery as ever, and Arlo was struck by the need to break that composure._ _

__And given Victor’s current state, it probably wouldn’t take much. So Arlo draped himself in a provocative manner on the couch, bringing his arms up to rest on the back and spreading his legs to make his growing erection more prominent._ _

__When Victor looked up at Arlo, Arlo preened from the way Victor’s eyes roamed over him._ _

__“What are you trying to do?” Victor questioned, and Arlo gave a small smirk._ _

__“I think you know _exactly_ what I’m trying to do,” Arlo answered, and Victor responded with a grin._ _

__“I know. I just like to hear you say it,” Victor got up from his work and stalked towards Arlo. “So, would you tell me what you want, darling?”_ _

__Victor’s hand hovered right beside Arlo’s erection, not touching it while his other hand supported his weight as he leaned into Arlo’s personal space._ _

__“I want to fuck you,” Arlo answered._ _

__“Sounds good to me,” Victor gave Arlo’s dick a single pump before walking over to the bedside drawers to grab a condom._ _

__As Victor did so, however, he re-noticed the still broken bed._ _

__“Although maybe I should finish fixing the bed first?” Victor said sheepishly._ _

__“By all means, make yourself comfortable,” Arlo stated, and Victor gave him a Look._ _

__“If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m going to end up riding you on that couch, and then we won’t have a bed to sleep in,” Victor pointed out, and Arlo swallowed._ _

__Right now, Victor riding his cock while Arlo sat on the couch sounded like a great idea._ _

__“Be patient, babe,” Victor ordered, and that was rich coming from one of the most impulsive people that Arlo had ever met, but, then again, Victor always loved to leave Arlo aching and waiting for more. “I’ll let you eat me out afterward if you wait.”_ _

__Well, that settled it then. Arlo was going to be patient. As patient as he could be with a raging erection and a promise of being able to both fuck and eat out his lover. His husband now, actually._ _

__The thought made Arlo giddy._ _

__“Whatcha smiling about over there?” Victor asked, and the question only made Arlo grin wider._ _

__“I’m just so happy that I married you,” Arlo responded, and he got to see the lovely view of Victor’s face flushing red from the comment._ _

__“I’m, uh,” Victor’s voice got quieter as he continued his sentence. “Glad I married you, too.”_ _

__Incredible. Arlo was so lucky._ _

__And, once Victor was finally, _finally_ finished fixing the bed, Arlo was once again reminded of how lucky he was when Victor picked him up like he didn’t weigh a thing and then gently set him on the newly made bed._ _

__“Alright, baby,” Victor grinned. “Are you ready to fuck me within an inch of my life?”_ _

__“Fuck yes.” Arlo got to work putting on a condom before manhandling Victor so that he would lie below Arlo._ _

__Arlo grabbed some lube, spreading it on his fingers and inserting them into Victor, and it gave Arlo a chance to tell exactly how wet Victor was._ _

__“Come on, Arlo, just fuck me already!” Victor ordered. “I’m plenty prepared already!”_ _

__“Yeah…” Arlo looked in awe as he took his fingers out and a trail of juices came with it. “You’re really aroused…”_ _

__“I haven’t cum since I proposed,” Victor admitted._ _

__“Why not?” Arlo questioned without really thinking about it._ _

__“I don’t really remember the exact reason right now. But I can tell you that I want your dick in me right at this moment or I swear-”_ _

__“What do you swear?” Arlo interrupted, putting the tip of his cock right next to Victor’s entrance without going in, holding his hands on Victor’s hips to prevent him from moving. It was excruciating to not just thrust himself inside, but the loud whine coming from Victor because of the action made the torture entirely worth it._ _

__“I swear I’m gonna fucking-” Victor struggled against Arlo’s grip before trying out a different tactic. Namely, wrapping his arms around Arlo’s neck and forcing him down into a bruising kiss._ _

__Arlo moaned as Victor bit his lip, and he got so caught up in the kiss that he didn’t notice as Victor’s hands wandered from his neck down to his ass._ _

__Victor gave Arlo’s ass a playful squeeze before shoving himself on Arlo’s cock, prompting loud moans from both of them._ _

__Arlo tried to stay as still as possible to give Victor a chance to adjust to his length._ _

__“Now,” Victor growled once he got ahold of himself. “Fuck me like you mean it, Arlo.”_ _

__“Yeah, okay,” Arlo gasped out before pulling out and ramming back in, and Victor moaned beautifully, and Arlo shifted their position slightly so that he could gain better control over his movements in order to coax more of those sounds from Victor._ _

__“Yes! Fuck! Please, yes, more!” Victor babbled, and Victor basically lost any coherency once Arlo began rubbing his clit._ _

__Arlo started fucking Victor even harder as Victor’s moans got louder and louder before Victor orgasmed, and Arlo wasn’t too far behind him._ _

__As they both recovered from their respective orgasms, Arlo slowly pulled out, and Victor let out a somewhat weak moan as Arlo did so. Arlo threw away the condom and checked back on Victor._ _

__“You doing alright, darling?”_ _

__“Hmm-mm,” Victor hummed._ _

__“Do you need anything?”_ _

__“A kiss, for one,” Victor puckered his lips in an absolutely adorable fashion, and Arlo let out a small giggle before giving in to Victor’s demand._ _

__It was sweet, gentle, and Arlo found himself melting into it. Once they parted, Arlo’s mind was pleasantly fuzzy and his chest was filled with warmth._ _

__“Second, as much as I enjoy your outfit, it’s probably not all that comfortable at this point,” Victor stated, and Arlo had to admit that Victor was correct, so he removed what was left of his lingerie and awaited Victor’s next instruction._ _

__“Third,” Victor continued. “We should probably get hydrated.”_ _

__“I’ll grab some water,” Arlo said._ _

__“Aren’t you a little more fucked up than me?” Victor pointed out. “I should get the water.”_ _

__“No, I’ll get it,” Arlo argued, and Victor let out a laugh._ _

__“God, we’re too stubborn for this. We’ll both grab some water, and maybe a snack.”_ _

__“Definitely a snack,” Arlo agreed._ _

__As Arlo got up, he became keenly aware of the fact that Victor really didn’t hold back when fucking him, not to mention that Arlo didn’t really hold back with fucking Victor either._ _

__“Careful, babe,” Victor pressed himself against Arlo, with a hand to his waist to offer some support._ _

__“What do we got in terms of food?”_ _

__“Let me check,” Victor set Arlo down in a chair before starting to rifle through his fridge and kitchen cabinets. “Well, in terms of stuff we can eat without preparing, we’ve got pumpkin pie, some dried apricots, and fruit tarts.”_ _

__Arlo made a disgusted face, and Victor laughed._ _

__“Why do you have so much sweet stuff?” Arlo questioned as Victor got out a fruit tart and a few dried apricots for himself._ _

__“It’s not that much,” Victor retorted. “But if you’ve got to know, Sophie gave me some pumpkin pie after making too much, dried apricots are good for energy on the go, and I had some fruit that was going to go bad soon, so I made fruit tarts. I can cook you up some stewed mushrooms real quick if you’d like.”_ _

__“Stewed mushrooms sound good,” Arlo responded._ _

__“An order of stewed mushrooms coming right up!” Victor declared, and he threw some mushrooms in a steamer after cutting them up so that they’d cook faster. “Alright, so those babies should be done in about ten minutes. You sure you don’t want any dried apricots to tide you over?”_ _

__“It’s only ten minutes. I’ll be fine,” Arlo responded._ _

__“Alright, but I’m eating now,” Victor informed._ _

__“Isn’t it rude to eat before everyone else gets their food?” Arlo teased._ _

__“I’ve never cared much for etiquette,” Victor responded before taking a bite of his fruit tart, and some of the whipped cream got on Victor’s lip, which was quickly licked away._ _

__Arlo stared. He didn’t really have anywhere near enough energy to pop yet another boner, but his eyes still tracked the flicker of Victor’s tongue._ _

__“You sure you don’t want some?” Victor inquired. “You’re staring at the fruit tart pretty intensely.”_ _

__“I’m certain,” Arlo answered. Fruit tarts, after all, were still way too sweet for him to handle._ _

__“Suit yourself,” Victor said, finishing the fruit tart in only three more bites. Some of the whipped cream ended up on his nose this time, and Victor scooped it up with a finger before licking it off. “Although I’ve got an idea of how to give you a taste. How about a kiss?”_ _

__“I won’t say no to a kiss,” Arlo consented, so Victor came over to him and pressed his lips against Arlo’s, the kiss deepening until all Arlo could taste was Victor and the almost sickly sweet flavor of the fruit tart._ _

__When Victor parted from the kiss, Arlo thought maybe fruit tarts weren’t so bad, so long as he only tasted them on Victor’s lips._ _

__“Oh! I think your mushrooms are done!” Victor went over to the steamer and took out the stewed mushrooms, placing them into a bowl. “Here you go!”_ _

__“Thank’s for the food,” Arlo said before digging in._ _

__“I really have to go shopping soon,” Victor commented, popping a dried apricot in his mouth. “I didn’t realize how empty the kitchen was.”_ _

__“What have you been eating?” Arlo questioned, raising an eyebrow. Arlo knew what Victor was like during stressful times, and the recent happenings were definitely stressful. “Have you been eating?”_ _

__“Yes, I’ve been eating,” Victor confirmed. “I promise. I just recently ran out of a few ingredients and haven’t been able to make a trip to the store to get more.”_ _

__“So you’re taking care of yourself?” Arlo asked, his worries still not exactly satiated._ _

__“Don’t worry. I’ve been getting a full eight hours of sleep and eating three meals a day,” Victor promised._ _

__“Have you been taking breaks and drinking water?”_ _

__“I have been drinking water,” Victor replied. “And I haven’t worked at all today.”_ _

__“I’m gonna have to remind you to take breaks more often, especially now that we’re married,” Arlo said, and he still couldn’t believe that was something he could say, and he found himself grinning uncontrollably, and the same could be said for Victor._ _

__“You’re my husband~” Victor sing-songed, a blush clear on his face. “And I’m your husband!”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s how marriage works,” Arlo still had a stupid grin on his face. “I love you.”_ _

__“I love you, too,” Victor said a little more shyly, his blush still prominent._ _

__“I really love you,” Arlo repeated, and Victor’s blush got brighter._ _

__“I really love you, too,” Victor responded. “But I’m gonna have to kiss you again.”_ _

__“By all means, do.”_ _

__By this point, Arlo had finished up his stewed mushrooms, and Victor had eaten the last of his dried apricots, so, when Victor came over towards Arlo to kiss him senseless, there was nothing to interrupt them from their activity._ _

__“You know, earlier if you said I waited patiently, I’d get to eat you out. Is that offer still on the table?” Arlo inquired._ _

__“It sure is,” Victor responded. “Though we should take this back to the bed.”_ _

__Normally, Arlo would have carried Victor over to the bed, but he was still recovering from their earlier fucking, so they simply walked over to the bed._ _

__Victor laid down on the bed, and Arlo took the chance to run his hands over Victor’s body._ _

__Arlo leaned down to start leaving marks over Victor’s neck, collarbone, and torso as he worked his way down towards Victor’s sex._ _

__Despite the slow lead up to it, Arlo didn’t waste any time licking and sucking eagerly, more so as Victor’s moans grew in volume as he approached orgasm._ _

__As Victor went over, Arlo slowed down, but he stayed where he was, buried between Victor’s thighs and continuing to eat out Victor almost lovingly._ _

__“Fuck, Arlo, what are you planning?” Victor sighed out, but he didn’t stop Arlo._ _

__After about a minute or so, Arlo sped up and moaned as Victor pulled at his hair. When Victor came again, Arlo repeated the process until Victor orgasmed once again, and it was only then when Arlo finally sat up to grin down at a blissed-out Victor._ _

__“Holy fucking shit, Arlo,” Victor said almost dizzily. “Holy shit.”_ _

__“You doing alright, dear?” Arlo asked._ _

__“I’m doing more than alright. You made me cum, like, _four_ times.”_ _

__An achievement that Arlo was incredibly proud of._ _

__“Need anything?” Arlo inquired._ _

__“A nap,” Victor answered, lifting his arms up and making grabbing motions towards Arlo. “Come down here and cuddle with me.”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Arlo laid down beside Victor, and they got under the covers before Victor latched onto Arlo like an octopus._ _

__Victor fell asleep quickly, and Arlo smiled softly at him before kissing him on the forehead._ _

__“I love you,” Arlo said even though Victor wasn’t able to hear him. Still, Victor smiled and cuddled closer to Arlo._ _

__Arlo’s chest was filled with warmth and contentment, and he soon found himself drifting off as well._ _

__Arlo awoke in the morning to find Victor already up and getting dressed. Arlo watched Victor for a minute before getting up to join them._ _

__After all, they both had jobs to do._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor thought it would make sex more fun on their wedding night if he didn't orgasm, which i'm putting here bc he doesn't specify in the story
> 
> also, u should pee after sex. this is fanfiction, so i didn't add them going to the bathroom or anything, but i did want to let yall know that's like an important thing u should do

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with Victor's backstory completely on the fly, but I do like it. also, if there is anything that you think should be tagged that I hadn't, please inform me! I will also be sure to add more tags as I write the rest of this. I've already written most of the next two chapters, so I'm planning on posting a chapter once a week bc I'm reasonably confident of my ability to finish this fic in that time


End file.
